Enough for Now
by michellemtsu
Summary: As Eric and Sookie pick up the pieces, they face new threats from within and without. Spoilers for D&G. NOTE: Rating change!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first SVM story. I'm a die hard Eric/Sookie shipper though. This can be read as a one shot, but I do have more if people like this chapter. So please review! :)

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. It's very sad. I'd like to borrow Alexander Skarsgard though, is that ok?

**Chapter One**

I closed the door quietly, leaning against it in near exhaustion. These visits were draining. Only a month had passed since the Fairy War, but Bill was still reeling from the effects of severe silver poisoning. The lack of improvement – despite the many blood transfusions – was very frustrating. But I kept crossing the graveyard a couple of times a week to nurse my ex. It was the least I could do after he nearly died saving me from a place that was pretty much hell on earth. Being tortured by fairies was not exactly my idea of a good time.

For a second my brain flashed to that pain and I shivered. Then I felt a wave of comfort wash over me. _Eric._ He must be at the house. I tried to muster some irritation at the thought of my kinda/sorta husband using our link to make me feel better, but I just couldn't. There was only gratitude. He still hadn't properly explained why he hadn't rescued me himself, but he'd promised that he would. There simply hadn't been time for that conversation. Or any other conversation really. Between the search for Dermot, my own healing and Bill's convalesce, Eric and I had had hardly any alone time. Maybe that was changing?

Only one way to find out really. As quietly as I could, I made my way across the graveyard. I paused at my hand me down car, my breath seemingly stolen from my lungs. Eric sat on the steps of my back porch, his pale skin and hair practically glowing in the soft moonlight. He was gorgeous. I'd always known that of course, but he looked so ethereal and godlike in that moment. And for what seemed to be the billionth time I wondered what such a creature could ever see in a lowly barmaid like me.

Eric smiled softly as he caught me staring. "See something you like?" he asked playfully.

Right then I could think of about a dozen things I'd love to do to him – each dirtier than the last – but I quashed that line of thinking in its tracks. We needed to have a serious conversation before anything like that could happen. Instead I rolled my eyes and replied, "What brings you to Bon Temps, Eric?"

A hurt look flashed across his face, so quick I nearly missed it, but he recovered quickly. "Pam's watching Fangtasia tonight. I thought I'd update you on the search."

Business then. I tried hide my disappointment despite the fact that I knew it was impossible. Damn blood bond. Still I plastered on my nervous smile and showed Eric into the kitchen. On autopilot I warmed a bottle of True Blood for Eric while getting a glass of wine for me. Eric folded his large frame into one of the kitchen chairs, waiting quietly. A minute later I placed the warm bottle in front of him and sat in the chair to his right.

"OK, talk," I said.

He took a swig from the bottle and began to talk. He went on for a while, talking about quadrants and search patterns and contacts. Most of it went over my head; I was so exhausted. But I managed to get the gist: they'd had no luck finding Dermot and with the gate to Fairy closed they had no way of confirming that the bastard had crossed over. Great. I sighed.

"Do you really think Dermot's on this side of the gate?" I asked tiredly.

Eric nodded gravely. "Yes, Sookie, I do. Fairies are masters at holding grudges. He won't stop until you're dead."

"Well, he should get in line then because I'm pretty sure there are a whole lot of things that have first dibs."

Eric didn't laugh. "I _will_ keep you safe. Those fairies won't touch you again."

I could tell he meant it. I know I never wanted to be Eric Northman's enemy. It just wasn't worth it. Still his determination to be responsible for my safety after everything that had happened – or rather _didn't_ happen – rubbed me the wrong way. Rage and annoyance bubbled up and ran over before I could stop it.

"Just what is wrong with you vampires? I am a grown woman! I am capable of taking care of myself! If I've learned anything in the past few years, it's that the people claiming to be protecting me are notoriously _unreliable!_"

Eric flinched and jumped back as if I'd slapped him. There was nothing feigned about the pain in his eyes. The hurt he felt flowed freely through the bond. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. I didn't know there was anything that could feel that bad. The pain and shame was overwhelming, whether it belonged to Eric or me I couldn't tell. It just _hurt_; suddenly the room was too small and I had to get out of there.

I ran down the hall and slammed my bedroom door. I said a silent prayer that Amelia was out. She didn't need to witness this. As I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, it dawned on me. I'd really hurt him. For some reason I didn't really think I could. I was a lowly human after all. I'd never considered that Eric's feelings for me – well, his in-his-right-mind feelings anyway – were _real._ I thought about the night of the Fairy War. I'd yelled at him then too. "You're killing me," he'd said. Could he love me? I mean really love me? I'd always known he'd desired me for my telepathy and body, but was there more to it than that? It seemed to be the only thing that made sense. As much as anything in my wacky life made sense anyway. I was about to continue my internal debate when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I knew without asking it was Eric.

"Sookie?" he called, voice muffled slightly though the wood, "Let me in, lover. Please."

He knew as well as I did he could just barge in any time he wanted, but I appreciated him asking permission. I left the bathroom and opened the door. Without a word, he brushed past me and sat on the bed. I closed the door and followed. I opened my mouth to speak when Eric placed a finger across my lips.

"Hush, love. I promised you an explanation. It's time I gave it to you."

I nodded and waited. Then Eric continued, "Do you remember the story of how I was turned?"

I nodded again. What did that have to do with anything? Then the light bulb went on in my head. "It was Appius," I breathed.

"He appeared at Fangtasia that night quite unexpectedly. I hadn't seen him in centuries."

"What did he want?"

"He claims that he simply wanted to catch up," Eric said in a low voice.

"Wait, I'm confused. Appius just wanted to _talk?_ You're kidding, right?"

"Sookie, remember what I told you about vampires and their sires?"

"Are you saying that Appius _forced_ you to talk to him? Why?"

Eric reached out and took my hand. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. I felt it when you were taken. I immediately wanted to go but Appius wouldn't have it. He sees humans as nothing more than food. He doesn't understand my attachment to you."

I really wanted to ask about Eric's attachment to me but I managed to refrain. "Did you explain the blood bond? The pledging?" I asked, trying hard not to be annoyed.

"Of course, lover. He merely scoffed. He said that if you were as important as I claimed, I would have turned you long ago."

I was stunned. Before I could muster a response Eric concluded, "Believe me, nothing else would have kept me from you."

I looked up at his face. His eyes were practically pleading for trust. I'd never seen him like that. The air of confidence he usually wore was gone. I recognized what it cost him to bear this part of himself. Eric valued his independence above all else; to acknowledge his subservience to anyone was an anathema to him. To acknowledge it to me was even worse. My heart broke for him. I didn't need the bond to tell me that my reaction to this news was the most important thing in his world at this moment. Eric had never lied to me before and I didn't expect him to start now. I reached up and cupped his cheek.

"I believe you, Eric."

The relief that crashed through the bond could have leveled mountains. Eric's lips were on mine in the next second, kissing me as only he could. When I was finally forced to come up for air, I smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. I hadn't realized how much that had been bothering me until now. It definitely felt like a weight had been lifted. Still something was nagging at me. I was about to say something when Eric covered my body with his. I thought no more that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Wow, you guys rock. By popular demand, I bring you chapter two of this story. Thanks to everyone whose either reviewed or favorited this story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't belong to me. I'm just taking them out for a spin. I promise to put them back mostly intact when I'm done!

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up the next day Eric was gone, dawn having driven him back to Shreveport. I had been so exhausted that I hadn't even noticed his leaving. With a groan, I rolled to look at my bedside clock. It was a little after one in the afternoon. The sun was fighting with my curtains for dominance and winning. Time to get up, I supposed. Within twenty minutes I was showered, dressed and ready to meet the day.

The kitchen was suspiciously clean; any sign of that Eric or I had been there had vanished. I tried to picture Eric cleaning up the kitchen and laughed at the absurdity of the notion. No, the more likely culprit was Amelia. Her neat freak tendencies would never allow an empty glass litter her kitchen. At that thought my smile faded. Amelia hadn't been the same since the death of Dawson. She hardly spoke to anyone and cleaned like a demon. I was pretty sure there wasn't a speck of dust within twenty feet of my house. I felt horrible for her, especially since Tray's death was largely my fault.

Unfortunately we'd barely seen each other over the last month. After arguments with both Eric and Sam, I had gone back to work at Merlotte's within days (money doesn't grow on trees, after all), taking on a lot of extra shifts to make up for the time I'd missed. In those first few days, Amelia had gone to visit Octavia then come back for the funeral. After that, she threw herself into her witchcraft. When she wasn't cleaning, Amelia was cooped up in her room studying…well, I wasn't quite sure what, but I figured as long as she didn't burn the house down, we'd be alright.

Today was the first real day off I'd had since I'd gone back to work. Sam had ordered me to stay home the day before or he'd fire me. I was pretty sure he was joking about the firing part but I was dead tired, so I took him up on it. One glance out the window told me that Amelia was still home, so I decided a visit to my roomie was in order. I poured a cup of the coffee that Amelia had left and made my way up to the second floor. There was no sound coming from the room as I knocked.

"Amelia? You in there?" I called.

The door opened revealing a slightly disheveled Amelia. She had a pencil tucked behind her ear and her clothes were rumpled, like she'd slept in them. "Oh hey, Sook," she said. "What's up?"

"No emergency or anything. Sam ordered me to stay home and I thought I'd see how you were."

She shrugged and stepped aside for me to enter the room. Her usually neat room looked like a tornado had hit it. There were books open all over the place. The laptop was humming and warm like it had been on for a while. The trash can was overflowing with scraps of crumpled paper and the bed was unmade. Needless to say, I was stunned at the contrast between the nearly OCD cleanliness of the rest of the house and the pigsty-like room before me. A fresh wave of guilt washed over me. Clearly I'd left my friend alone for too long, more worried about my own situation than her grief. I sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and raised my eyebrows to Amelia, asking a silent question.

She seemed to catch my mood. "This isn't what you think, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can blame your undead boyfriend for this. He's been working me to a frazzle lately."

Hearing the word boyfriend in reference to Eric was an odd, but not unpleasant thought. The word was inadequate of course. Eric defied being labeled. I shook off that line of thinking and sighed. "What does he have you doing?"

"I've been researching a way to track fairies with magic."

"Can you do that?"

Amelia's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Not so far. It's infuriating, really. I've never had this much trouble figuring out a magical solution before."

That didn't surprise me. Amelia prided herself on her magic. Nearly everything came easily to her. Failure would drive her nuts. Hence the room. "Eric's had you working on this since…" I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Since the night of the Fairy War, yeah. That's why I went to visit Octavia. She didn't really have any better idea of how to go about it than I did. So I gathered all the books on fairies I could and came back here. Last night, I thought I had a lead, but it turned out to be a dead end."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

Amelia looked sheepish. "I meant to tell you, but you've been so busy at the bar and with Bill that I forgot. Sorry. It wasn't some big conspiracy or anything. Don't be angry at Eric, either. None of us has been exactly sane since that night."

I smiled half heartedly. That was true. It was hard to be when there was a psycho fairy on the loose. I held up a hand, "OK, no recriminations against the Viking. Happy?"

Amelia nodded. "Eric may not be my favorite person in the world, but he does care about you, Sookie. You should cut him some slack."

Amelia was now the second person to tell me that. I was pretty sure Niall had been talking about Eric too. I decided to try and take it to heart. I went with a different tack. "So outside of fairy research, how are _you_?"

Amelia glanced down at the floor. A picture of Tray flashed across her mind. She was still profoundly sad, but the work was helping. But I could tell she didn't really want to talk about it. "It's OK," I said. "But if you do want to talk, I'll listen."

She gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks, Sookie. Just give me some time and I'll take you up on that."

"Well, in that case, I should really run a few errands, do you need anything?"

"Not that I can think of. Are you going into Fangtasia tonight?"

I hadn't thought about that. I was surprised by how badly I wanted to see Eric. But that would mean I'd have to deal with some of the more ambitious fangbangers wanting a piece of Eric. Amelia saw my indecision. "When was the last time you relaxed? Just had a night of fun away from vamp politics and crazy fairies?"

I blinked. "I don't remember," I said honestly.

"Then you should go. You know Eric would want to see you. Hell, you'd be safer there than here. My wards are good, but if push came to shove they'd be no match for a fairy."

"I guess I'm the only one who thinks that Dermot's gone, then."

"Honestly, Sookie, from what you told me, he won't give up until Niall's line is wiped out. Better to be safe than sorry, I say."

I nodded reluctantly. Amelia was right. I would be safer at Fangtasia. Eric was only one consideration, albeit a strong one. I hadn't seen Pam in forever either. Suddenly I was restless; I needed to get away from Bon Temps and all the not-so-pleasant memories of the last few weeks. As I headed for the living room to grab my keys, I looked at the clock. It was only three o'clock. Plenty of time to buy groceries, stop by the library and do the laundry. I spent the rest of the daylight getting caught up on the household chores. By the time night fell, I had changed into a dark green medium length sundress and matching heels. I tied my hair into a French twist and went easy on the make up. No need to over do it, I thought. The somewhat alarming quantities of Eric's blood I'd had in recent weeks did more for me than make up ever could.

It was full dark by the time I climbed out of my car in front of Shreveport's premiere vampire bar. The line was just beginning to wrap around the corner of the building as I walked past them to the door. Pam was waiting for me, a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Eric always knows when you're near, silly girl," she replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You know, sometimes this blood bond can be _really_ annoying."

Pam laughed. "Indeed. Eric's in his office, you can go on back."

"Thanks, Pam."

I passed through the bar quickly, waving to Felicia as I passed. Sure enough, Eric was sitting at his desk his gorgeous blond head bent over a map. He grinned as I entered and closed the door behind me.

"If you're looking for privacy, lover, then I don't think merely closing the door is going be enough," he said in a voice designed to make my knees go weak. I'm not ashamed to admit that it worked. I was forced to grab the back of the nearest chair in order to remain upright.

"That's not fair," I ground out.

"What's not fair, lover?"

I gestured toward him helplessly. "You. You and your gorgeousness and voice and, and…"

"Perfection?" he asked, with an even bigger grin.

"I always knew you had an ego the size of Brazil."

Eric laughed. "Sit, Sookie, before you demolish the chair. What brings you to Fangtasia this night?"

I sat down in the chair and crossed my legs. "Well," I began, "I needed to get away from Bon Temps for a while. I wanted to see Pam." I paused and had a wicked thought. "And there's some guy who likes to think of himself as my husband."

"Hmm, do I know him?" Eric asked, playing along.

"Oh, I think you do. Tall, blond, Viking. Can reduce sane women to a puddle with one look."

"Yes, I believe I do know him. If I recall correctly, he's spoken for. A beautiful telepath crossed his path and he's been enamored with her ever since."

"Good thing I'm a telepath, then."

"Indeed it is," Eric replied as he stood. "Dance with me."

I smiled and took his offered hand. He led us out to the main floor where we quickly became the center of attention. As we danced, I buried my face in his chest using the closeness to help block out the thoughts of the surrounding humans. It worked for the most part, allowing me to simply enjoy being held. And for the first time in a while, I felt completely safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** The popularity of this story's kinda freaking me out guys. I hope what I have planned meets everyone expectations. I appreciate all the reviews/favorites. Y'all are the best!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine!

**Chapter Three**

I paid dearly for my night of relaxation. Not physically, there I was fine. Better than fine actually. No, the toll was all emotional. The day started normally enough. I got to Merlotte's for my evening shift all smiles, saying hello to Holly as I clocked in. I stashed my purse in Sam's office and went to take stock on my tables. I got the rednecks at table four a fresh pitcher of beer and then showed the new girl, Rose, how to refill the ketchup bottles. I was about to go take Maxine Fortenberry's order when Sam came up behind me.

"Can I see you in my office, Sookie?"

"Sure, Sam."

We walked the ten feet to the office and Sam closed the door behind me. Worried now, I asked, "So what's up, Sam?"

"How was your day off?"

"It was fine. Thanks for making me take it; I hadn't realized how much I needed it."

"You were wearing yourself out, Sookie. Especially after everything you've been though…"

"I appreciate the concern, Sam, really. I'm fine though."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "OK, maybe I'm not one hundred percent back to my usual perky self, but I'm not cowering in a corner crying either. Honestly, I'm more worried about Amelia and Bill than I am about me."

Sam looked sheepish. "How is Amelia?" he asked. I tried to ignore the lack of concern for Bill. Sam's dislike for the vamps in my life was starting to get annoying. Bill saved my life, nearly dying in the process. Was a little concern too much to ask?

I sighed. "She's alright, I guess. Still upset about Tray obviously. Bill hasn't really improved though, since you asked," I added, voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. But ever since you got involved with those vamps, your life's been in danger more times than I can count. I worry about you."

"Last time I checked I was tortured by _fairies_ not vampires. And that was to get back at my great grandfather, my own kin! It had nothing to do with Bill or Eric. Why can't you cut them some slack?"

"You're nothing but a commodity to them, Sookie! Can't you see that? You're nothing more to them than a mind reader and a snack!"

I couldn't have been more shocked than if he'd slapped me. Was that what he really thought of me? I considered letting my shields down long enough to take a look, but decided against it. At that moment I didn't want to know what was going on in Sam Merlotte's head. Instead I fought off tears as I calmly said, "It sounds like you're the one who doesn't see me, Sam. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to work."

I turned on my heel and left. The bar had gotten crowded with the dinner rush while Sam and I had been talking. Poor Rose was running herself ragged. Cursing Sam under my breath, I did what I could to help out, fixing orders, getting drinks and cleaning empty tables. I got a few odd looks, mostly due to my fixed and somewhat vacant smile. Inwardly I was in turmoil. I knew Sam had feelings for me. He had for years. We'd shared a couple of kisses but nothing had ever come from them. But now I was pretty sure nothing ever would. I had Eric now. But now I felt like I was loosing Sam's friendship too. And that made me sad. I hoped I was wrong about that. Maybe Sam just needed to get that off his chest and then we could go back to the way things were?

That looked increasingly unlikely about an hour later. Things were just starting to die down when Eric entered the bar, looking thunderous. Sensing trouble, I tried to head him off. "Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I felt your unhappiness, Sookie. What is wrong?"

I heard a couple people mutter "aw" under their breath and I had to hide a smile. The idea of people associating "aw" with big, bad Eric Northman was hilarious. It also meant that everyone was watching us. "Nothing I can't handle, Eric. Why don't you head over to the house? My shift is almost over."

Sam chose that moment to be an idiot. "She's a big girl, Northman. She doesn't need you."

Eric's blue eyes flashed in anger. "I am well aware of who Sookie is, shifter. I will not tolerate you disrespecting her."

The threat went unsaid, but it was clear to everyone. I decided it was time to go. "Sam, if you don't need me, I think it's best if Eric and I go."

I didn't wait for an answer. The bar was pretty empty and it was getting late. Rose and Sam could handle closing. I ran back to the office grabbed my purse and returned to Eric's side. "I'm ready," I told him. "Let's get out of here."

As we headed for my car, I looked around for Eric's Corvette. It was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your car?" I asked him, as I unlocked my own.

"In Shreveport," he replied.

"You flew here?"

"Yes, flying's faster. I would have been here sooner, but Pam convinced me it was a bad idea."

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I looked at him quizzically. "Pam? Was she reading _Dear Abby_ again?"

"Apparently, she felt I was being smothering and controlling," he said, sounding genuinely confused.

I laughed. "Why? Because you wanted to know why I was upset? That's hardly smothering and controlling. Granted you could have just called, rather than fly all the way down here. But I'm glad you're here."

"Tell me what happened with the shifter tonight, lover."

So I explained. Eric listened in silence. He got this hardness around his eyes, like he wanted nothing more than to go back to Merlotte's and tear Sam's head off. But he didn't and for that I was thankful. I certainly didn't need any more blood on my hands. I pulled into the driveway and led Eric into the house. He sat in the big chair in my bedroom as I went into the bathroom to change into a nightgown. I scrubbed my face and brushed my hair trying to let go of all the unpleasantness the evening had brought. I would deal with the Sam situation in the morning.

When I emerged, I sat crosslegged on the bed and faced Eric. He looked deep in thought and I knew that whatever it was it couldn't be good. "I know that look, Eric. What's going on? Is it Dermot?"

"No, Sookie. Victor Madden came by Fangtasia earlier this evening."

"Victor? What did he want? Wait, lemme guess. Felipe needs me to do something for him."

The frustration was evident on Eric's face. I knew he didn't respect the new monarch or his second-in-command. It was difficult to be subordinate to people you didn't respect. Eric looked over at me and nodded. "Yes, he does. Felipe wants us to lead a diplomatic mission to the Queen of New York."

"What the hell does he need us for? These are _vampire_ negotiations, right? My telepathy would be useless."

"True, but the Queen has human retainers. Lawyers and such. Plus Felipe likes your ability to 'think outside the box.' He feels that would be useful in the negotiations."

I worried a lip between my teeth. "You'd come too, right? Because I'm not going anywhere with Victor Madden."

"Of course, Sookie. I was quite insistent on that point. I haven't formally acquiesced however. The final choice is up to you."

"Really? I could say no? Would Felipe really leave us alone?"

"I don't know, Sookie. He's determined to have you. He sees our pledging as a roadblock, nothing more. He's probably using this as a chance to get rid of me so that he can have you for himself."

"So you're saying we shouldn't go then."

"I think it's in our best interests to go. If we can successfully conclude these negotiations, then perhaps Felipe will leave us in peace. It would also give us an ally in the Queen. You are already well respected at several courts. Plus it would get you away from here while the search for Dermot continues."

"But you just said that Felipe wants you dead, Eric. Isn't that giving him exactly what he wants?"

Eric smiled. "Sookie, you don't get to be as old as I am by being careless. Do you really think Felipe has someone who could take me?"

I pictured Eric fighting. No, there really wasn't anyone who could take him out one on one. "Well no, but…"

"So, Miss Stackhouse, will you accompany me to New York?"

It dawned on me that I didn't _really_ have a choice. Eric had done an admirable job of trying to convince me that I did, but I knew I didn't. I was bonded to Eric and Eric worked for Felipe. If Felipe wanted us to go to New York, then we were going to New York. The only way I could get out from under the vampires was to move to Siberia or the African jungle or something. I would have to give up my home, my friends and my family. That was something I was unwilling to do. I was in too deep to get out now. As far as vampires like Felipe was concerned, Sam was right, I _was_ a commodity. But not to Eric. He'd felt my unhappiness and come running. OK, technically he flew, but my point stands. If this was what it took for us to get a little peace then I was game.

"New York, here we come."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry about the lateness everyone! I got sidetracked by the naked ASkars on Sunday. But I've recovered. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favorited this! Oh, I have a tiny favor. I'm thinking about raising the rating on this from T to M. I mean it's Eric and Sookie, a little M level action's inevitable, right? I can write it without, but then I'd just be a terrible tease! So sound off!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them there'd be none of the wishy washy is-it-the-blood-bond stuff. And no Quinn (sorry, Quinn peeps!).

**Chapter Four**

I sat back in the luxurious first class seat and closed my eyes. It had been a tiring few days. Turns out that deciding to due the King Vamp's biding and actually leaving were very different things. And the frustrating thing was it was the _little_ things that took so much out of you.

My royalty meeting wardrobe had gone up in flames when our hotel had been bombed in Rhodes. In light of our impending visit, Eric thought it prudent that I get some new clothes. As usual, I tried to argue with him, but caved when he said that everything was going on Felipe's tab. I was more than willing to take any chance to stick it to that bastard. He was going his level best to make my life hell; it was only fair I do the same to him. So Pam and I went on a shopping spree. We raided all the upscale stores in Shreveport and Monroe. We had so much fun doing it that I almost forgot that I was about to put myself front and center in vamp politics once again. Pam was back to her usual snarking self, thankfully. I suspected that the new clothes were not the only reason for her mood. Though she never said anything, I think she was relieved that I was giving Eric a chance.

Unfortunately for my equilibrium, Pam and Amelia were the only ones who were happy about that. When I arrived at Merlotte's for my shift the day after the near fight, Sam refused to speak to me. I had to corner him in his office to tell him that Eric and I were going to New York for a few days. I apologized for the short notice and offered to put in some double shifts when I returned, but Sam would have none of it. He was so short with me that I wasn't even sure I had a job any longer. I hoped it would blow over by the time I got back. I needed my job.

Bill hadn't taken the news well either. He tried mightily to rise from his sick bed, but he only wore himself out trying. I chided him about needing his rest, but he was adamant that he was fine. I could tell he wasn't though. He was oddly formal with me, wishing me a safe journey. The light that usually shown in his eyes during my visits had dimmed considerably. It was a look of defeat and resignation to things he couldn't change. I hurriedly promised that Amelia would be in to check on him while I was gone and left. I may not love Bill as I once did, but it still hurt to see him in pain.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew we were landing at JFK. I looked out the window and was greeted by a brilliantly blue sky. I grinned at the sight. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. I got off the plane and headed for the baggage claim. I made sure our luggage got loaded into the cab and that Pam and Eric's coffins were loaded into the accompanying van. It was mid afternoon when we landed; it would be a few hours until my vampires rose. I gave both drivers the address of our hotel and got into the cab. The next two hours were spent getting acquainted with New York traffic. It was _insane_. I'd never seen anything like it and I've been to some reasonably large cities. Dallas looked like a backwater in comparison to the Big Apple. The streets were packed with cars and the sidewalks were covered in pedestrians. My helpful cabbie, recognizing an out-of-towner when he saw one, pointed out some of the skyscrapers as we snaked our way in and out of bumper-to-bumper traffic. It was kind of terrifying actually, because he seemed more interested in my reaction than on actually watching the road. His heavily accented English (I think he was Russian, but it was difficult to tell) made it virtually impossible to understand half of what he was saying anyway. I managed to smile and nod a lot, keeping my inner turmoil to myself.

The Dracul Hotel (gee, could the vamps be _more_ obvious?) was just down the street from the Waldorf Astoria. It was the premiere vampire accommodation in Manhattan. At least that's what my cabbie said. Nowhere near as ostentatious as the Pyramid, it was sleek and modern, rising thirty stories into the New York skyline. According to Felipe, the Queen kept a permanent residence in the penthouse. Pam had told me that Donald Trump had been after the Queen to move into Trump Tower, but I wasn't sure I believed her. At any rate, as soon as we pulled into the drive, a porter in a midnight blue uniform pulled open my door and gestured for me to exit. I paid my fare, climbed out of the cab and plastered on my nervous smile.

"Could you direct my to the registration desk?" I asked politely.

He smiled kindly back at me. "Of course, miss. Just through those doors straight ahead, you can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure," he replied. "We'll have your baggage brought to your room momentarily."

"There are two coffins in the van behind…" I turned to point to it and found it wasn't there. I groaned. "We must have gotten separated in the traffic," I said worriedly.

The porter (his name badge said George) gave me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, miss. It happens all the time around here. I'll make sure they're delivered properly. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

I sighed in relief. The last thing I needed was for Pam and Eric to get _lost_. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Miss…"

"Stackhouse."

"Ah. Welcome to New York, Miss Stackhouse."

I headed into the hotel and made a beeline for the registration desk. The receptionist was a redhead in her early thirties. She was smartly dressed in a white blouse and a midnight blue skirt. She smiled as I approached. So far this trip was turning out a lot differently than I expected.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Um, I have a reservation for two rooms. Should be under the name Northman."

The receptionist punched a few keys at her computer terminal. "Ah yes, here we are. 2448 and 2449." She printed out a few forms which I signed and returned. She handed me the two sets of keys. "The elevator is over there to your right. Please enjoy your stay with us."

I smiled nervously back at her. "I'm sure we will. Thanks."

As I walked to the elevator, I got my first proper look around. The inside was just was sleek and modern as the outside. Lots of dark colors offset by deep gold. No black though. The elevator dinged and I stepped into it. I pressed the button for the twenty-fourth floor and waited. Thirty seconds later the bell dinged again and I stepped out into the hall. Here the colors were brighter, mostly yellow and off white. According to the sign across from the elevator, our rooms were to the right. I followed the corridor and quickly found our rooms. I hoped I had gotten there before Pam and Eric.

I had. As I inspected both rooms, I discovered that one was clearly intended for a human and a vampire and the other was…not. Typical. Both rooms had beds, but one was a king, the other was considerably smaller. The windows in each were retrofitted with retractable covers to make them light tight. The larger room had two refrigerators: one filled with alcohol, soda and water and the other with True Blood. I was about to open a bottle of water when there was a knock at the door. I answered it and came face to face with George again.

"Where would like these, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked.

Behind him lay our bags, both coffins and a veritable army of porters. I spent the next few minutes directing traffic, getting Pam and her things in her room and Eric's and mine in ours. I tipped each of the porters generously and thanked George again as they left. I closed the door behind me and then set to work unpacking our suitcases. Who knew how long we were going to be here? I was hoping it would only be a few days, but I knew better. My stomach was growling so I called downstairs for a late lunch.

I finished unpacking just as my meal arrived. It smelled heavenly. I turned on the television, flipping through the unfamiliar channels as I ate my lasagna. I settled on a rerun of _CSI_ and watched Gil Grissom solve a gruesome murder. A second episode had begun by the time I realized it was nearly sunset. Eric would be awake soon. I didn't know if the traveling would make him hungrier than normal when he woke up. Was that normal for a vampire? I put a bottle of True Blood in the microwave just in case.

A few minutes later I heard Eric begin to stir. I turned to look at the coffin just as the lid came up. Eric sat up and looked around taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. He smiled when he saw me sitting on the bed staring.

"Hello, lover," he said.

"Hey. It's about time you joined the rest of us weary travelers," I teased.

Eric was out of the coffin in a flash. "The trip was not too taxing, I hope?" he asked, brushing a kiss across my lips before I could answer him.

"It was fine. I managed to sleep on the plane," I murmured before going in for another kiss.

Eric abruptly pulled away from me. I groaned in disappointment. "We have all night, Sookie. But the Queen is expecting us."

"Buzzkill." He arched an eyebrow. "Oh come on, everyone knows that expression! Party pooper? Killjoy?" Eric still looked confused. "You've lived here for how long? Shouldn't you know some basic American idioms by now?"

Eric grinned. "I know a great many things, Sookie. Perhaps I'll get to show you some of them later tonight." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But for now, the Queen is waiting."

I grinned back at him and went to get changed. The sooner we saw the Queen the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Well, you all continue to blow me away with your response to this story! I appreciate all the reviews and favorites. And welcome new readers! *waves* I intended this chapter to be longer, but I decided to stop here and get to the major action (hint, the rating's going up!) next chapter. I'm just evil that way! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Eric or Sookie don't belong to me. Pity.

**Chapter Five**

The penthouse was unlike anything I'd ever seen. While the rest of the hotel was distinctly modern, the Queen's space looked like something out of the fifteenth century. The walls appeared to be stone with large tapestries hanging at varying intervals. Most of these were religious in nature depicting everything from the Resurrection to St. George slaying the dragon. There was a small stage to the right which displayed a small band. It looked like what I'd always imagined a real European castle looked like, right down to the large throne at the far end. There the Queen sat; her wardrobe at odds with the décor. She wore a strapless red gown that flowed freely all the way to her ankles. I couldn't tell how tall she was from across the room, but she reminded me strongly of Ava Gardner, one of Gran's favorite actresses. When she saw Eric and I enter the main hall, she smiled and gestured for us to approach.

An inexplicable wave of nerves washed over me and I gripped Eric's arm more tightly and smoothed by the blue satin of my dress. I heard him chuckle softly as he placed a hand over mine and silently calmed me through the bond. Normally that would have annoyed me to no end but I figured it was better than getting front of the Queen and babbling like an idiot. We were on a mission after all. I could chew Eric out after.

I could feel the eyes on us as we crossed the room. There were about a two dozen humans in the room and the envious thoughts coming from them nearly drown out my own thoughts. One girl in a backless pink dress wondered what it would take to get Eric back to her room. Another contemplated Eric looked like out of his designer suit. I shot both a glare and was surprised at the jealousy that flared in my chest. What on earth did _that_ mean? Eric, damn him, knew exactly what I was feeling and had to work hard not to laugh out loud. But I felt his amusement and turned my glare on him instead. Oh, he was going to pay for this when we got back to our room. Big time.

Our silent tennis match ended when we reached the dais. Eric released my arm and bowed formally while I curtsied, silently thanking Gran for my good manners. The Queen flashed a brilliant smile as she stood to greet us. I could have sworn there was a flash of melancholy and wistfulness in her eyes as she stepped toward us, but then I was sure I imagined it.

"Eric!" she exclaimed in a lilting Scottish accent. "It's so good to see you again!" She kissed him enthusiastically on each cheek and he responded in kind. They knew each other. Great. That was just peachy.

Before I could get full on annoyed though, Eric took my hand and pulled me to him. "Your majesty," he said formally, "allow me to present Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Elizabeth McKinnon, Queen of New York."

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty," I said.

The Queen smiled. "And I you, Miss Stackhouse."

I smiled back at her. "Please call me Sookie."

The Queen held out her hand. "Eliza." We shook and she gestured for us to sit on either side of her throne. I followed her hand, surprised to find chairs where there had been none. After the staff got us a drink (gin and tonic for me and A negative for Eric), we got down to business.

"It is very nice of you to host this party for us, Eliza," I said.

Eliza laughed. "Nonsense, Sookie. I'm always looking for an excuse to have a party. This is New York after all." She turned to Eric. "How is Felipe?"

"The King is well. I talked to him just before we left."

"I suppose I should be honored that Felipe chose to send his best Sheriff and his prize telepath to negotiate my ruin. Arrogant sod."

I sat down my drink. "Hold on, I'm confused. I thought we were here to talk about the rampage one of your subjects went on in Las Vegas."

Eliza smiled ruefully. "Oh, if only that were true. You see, my dear, my kingdom is in dire financial straits. The economic meltdown has practically crippled my kingdom. Unlike many other kingdoms, much of our capital was tied up in the human stock market. When it crashed I was left nearly bankrupt. We've just barely managed to stay afloat. But the sharks are circling, the largest of whom is your King."

"I suspected as much, Eliza," Eric chimed in. "I knew there had to be more than Felipe was willing to say."

They were going too fast for me. "Wait a second. Eric, you said that Felipe sent us here so that he could get rid of you. Now he wants New York? Which is it?" Then I had a flash of realization. "It's both, right? Felipe wants to kill two birds with one stone. Eric, if you died here, then Felipe would be within his rights to declare war and attack, right?" Eric nodded. "And then he'd be taking on a kingdom with no money and a politically crippled queen…oh my god, it's Sophie-Anne all over again, isn't it?"

Eric nodded grimly. "Only this time he'd also get you."

I shivered. How power hungry was Felipe? How crazy? I was in _way_ over my head. I'm only a barmaid; I'm not cut out for this. But here I was in the middle of a potential vampire power struggle. Well, no one could ever say my life was boring, right?

Eliza studied me carefully then smiled. "I can see why Eric is drawn to you, Sookie. You are his very own Amazon."

I laughed. Hard. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, your majesty," I said when I caught my breath. "I'm a barmaid, not an Amazon."

"You take a much too harsh view of yourself, Sookie," she replied. "I have a feeling you'll prove me right soon enough. But let us not worry about politics this evening. Felipe can wait one more night."

As if on cue the band began to play a waltz. Eric stood and held out his hand. "Sookie?"

For the second time that week, I allowed Eric to lead me out to the dance floor. I'd forgotten how well he waltzed. Stupid of me really, because Eric was so good at everything. But a lot of things had happened since we waltzed in Rhodes. I decided to take Eliza's advice and put Felipe out of my head. It was harder to avoid the thoughts of the other humans in the room, but I managed. I didn't like to think of myself as petty, but a small part of me enjoyed the murderous stares I got as Eric and I moved effortlessly across the dance floor. I knew who Eric was leaving with.

At a break in the music I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Eliza standing behind me. "Eric, would you mind if I borrowed Sookie for a few minutes?"

"Not at all." Eric squeezed my hand and headed off to schmooze with what looked to be a group of New York sheriffs, where Pam seemed to be the center of attention. Eliza linked arms with me and led me to a side room. This one was more modern than the main hall. The walls were covered in dark paneling and a dark cherry desk dominated the room. Two huge leather chairs sat on one side of the desk and we each took a seat. Behind the desk I noticed a large painting of man on horseback on a beautiful sunny day. There was a castle in the background and a damsel that looked suspiciously like Eliza kneeling at the horse's feet.

Eliza saw me staring. She sighed wistfully. "That painting is why I brought you here actually. It's only natural that you would be drawn to it."

"That's you, isn't it?" I blurted out.

"Yes, Sookie, it is."

I went over to the painting and studied the man more closely. "He's very handsome. How long ago was this painted?"

"Over three hundred years ago."

"Where is he now?"

"He died, Sookie." I turned to look at her. "As you are to Eric, Gabriel was to me. You and Eric are blood bonded, yes?"

"I didn't want to be. Eric only did it to keep me from being bonded to Andre."

"And now?"

I thought about that. "I don't know. It still annoys me most of the time. Sometimes I have a hard time sorting my real feelings out from the bond."

Eliza looked sympathetic. "Yes, it can be confusing. I imagine being telepathic doesn't help, having so many _other _thoughts in your head. But I can tell you, that the bond can not _create_ feelings, at least not in the way you fear. You feel what Eric feels, yes?" I nodded. "And he feels what you feel, yes?" I nodded again. "He can send you his feelings, but how you respond to it is entirely up to you. You still have free will. He can't make you love him, you have to do that all on your own."

"He told me that he'd never enthrall me to him."

Eliza smiled. "I'm not surprised. Eric's always enjoyed an independent spirit. But I've never seen him the way he is with you."

"How long have you known him?"

"Oh, going on five hundred years now. We met just outside of Edinburgh, shortly after I was turned. He was still with his maker then."

"Really? Eric said that he hadn't seen Appius in centuries."

"Well, that happens. No childe stays with his or her maker forever. Everyone must leave the nest sooner or later, even vampires."

Unable to quell my curiosity, I asked, "Was Eric different then?"

Eliza grinned remembering. "Yes and no. He was every inch the imposing Viking. No one with any sense got in his way. He was very charming."

I snorted. "He still is."

"I noticed. But there was also a distance. He was cut off emotionally. He enjoyed life, but never let anyone get close. He'd deny it, but I think he was lonely. That deep seated loneliness that causes you to put up walls the size Mount Everest."

I had trouble picturing Eric as lonely. Fangtasia was crawling with fang bangers willing to tear each other's hair out for a chance for some alone time with Eric. As beautiful as he was, I was pretty sure he'd never lacked for female (or male, for that matter) company over the course of his long life. But somehow I knew Eliza was right. He'd fought so hard against his feelings for me. The only person who could claim any kind of closeness to him was Pam and that was decidedly non-romantic in nature. And when you've been alone as long as Eric, there were bound to be emotions you forgot you had. I looked back at the painting and remembered the look Eliza had given us when we first arrived. A thought struck me.

"Gabriel didn't want to cross over, did he?" I asked, gesturing to the painting.

"No, he did not. I didn't want to him to leave, but I respected his wishes."

"Why?"

"I couldn't bear for him to hate me. But we had many happy years together, he died content." She sounded like she might cry any second.

I looked from the painting back to Eliza. She was just as beautiful as she had been then. But there was a deep sadness in her eyes. And it would be with her for eternity. I didn't know how she could stand it. I knew vampires got into relationships with humans all the time, but rarely were they of the epically romantic variety. You didn't see vampires like Eliza, who had been so deeply touched by her human love that she loved him even after centuries had passed, often. Was that what I was to Eric? If I stayed with him, would he end up like Eliza when I died? Could I abandon him to that fate? I didn't even know if I loved him that way Gabriel clearly loved Eliza. I was in serious danger of it though, I could feel it. I glanced back to the painting, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Was it worth it?" I asked quietly.

Eliza stood at my side. "Love is always worth it, Sookie," she replied, holding me as I cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Ok, as promised the rating is going UP! In this chapter in fact. Interpret that as you will. Again a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. And if you're reading and NOT reviewing, well...shame on you! Just kidding. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If they belonged to me, Eric would never leave my house. EVER.

**Chapter Six**

Tears finally spent, I pulled away from Eliza and glanced down sheepishly. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't mean to go to pieces like that."

"That's quite alright, dear," she replied kindly. "The enormity of what we have experienced would stagger nearly anyone. But you are young and resilient; I have faith that you will do what you feel is right."

Right now I had no idea what was right. My head was still swimming with the weight of Eliza's story. I wiped at my tears and realized that I probably looked horrible, all red and blotchy. I also realized that Eric would sense how I was feeling and come looking for me soon, but I didn't want him to see me like this. That was a conversation I wasn't ready to have. So I did the next best thing.

"Um, is there a bathroom around here?" I asked. "I'm sure I look awful."

Thankfully, Eliza didn't question me. "Of course, Sookie. Down the hall, second door on the right."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully and took off.

Once safely inside the bathroom, I stared at myself for a long time in the full length mirror. Much to my surprise, I didn't look that bad. My eyes were slightly puffy and red, but it was fading quickly. I blew my nose and took a couple of steadying breaths. Calmer, I turned back to the mirror. I looked paler than normal, mostly due to my fading tan. I'd been so busy lately that I hadn't had time to commune with the sun. I carefully considered my reflection. For the first time, I tried to imagine myself even paler still. Pale like a vampire. It wasn't an unpleasant image.

Wait, what the hell was I thinking? I couldn't seriously be considering _that_, could I? Immortality wasn't something that I wanted, was it? Giving up the opportunity for a husband, children? Giving up what little family I had left? That was crazy. I didn't want that. My ever so helpful brain conjured a picture of Eric, pale and gorgeous, standing next to me. Could I give him up? I wasn't so sure about that either. Damn traitorous brain. I shook my head to clear it and decided that I didn't need to think about the cosmic consequences of my relationship with Eric tonight. With a little luck, it would be a while before I had to make a choice. Although the fact that I was now calling it a choice was disturbing enough.

I turned and headed for the nearest stall. After availing myself of the facilities, I went to wash my hands. As I soaped up, one of the fangbangers came through the door. It was the one with the pink dress who'd ogled Eric earlier. I inwardly rolled my eyes as she primped at the sink next to mine. My shields were firmly back in place; I had no desire to know what she was thinking.

"So you're here with tall, blond and gorgeous, right?" she asked. Her voice was high, nasal and grating.

Hoping to keep conversation to a minimum, I nodded. "Is it true he's a real Viking?" she asked again.

I sighed. "Yeah, he is," I said. Damn my good Southern manners. I grabbed some towels and dried my hands. When I started for the door, Miss Nosy was standing in front of me.

"Did he pick out that dress for you? It really brings out your eyes."

OK, now this was getting a little ridiculous. "No, he didn't. May I pass please?"

Nosy shrugged. "Sure, suit yourself."

But as I walked past her, her hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I yelped and tried to pull away but her grip was surprisingly strong; she must have had some vampire blood in her. However, her touch also allowed me inside her head. _Man, I hope Johnny hurries up and offs that Viking. This bitch has an attitude the size of goddamn Texas! Maybe he'll let me beat it out of her before we take her to Vegas?_

_Eric._ They were after Eric. And me. Had to be Felipe. Why couldn't he just leave us alone? I thought about that as I struggled, getting angrier by the second. I tried to take a swing at her, but I couldn't get an angle with her holding my right wrist. I kicked at her shins and accidently stomped on her foot. Hard. She yelled in pain and let me go. I didn't waste a second; I ran from the bathroom, hitching up my dress as I ran. I entered the main hall out of breath and searching frantically for Eric. I found him and Pam looking equally frantically for me. Our eyes clashed across the crowded room and Eric started shoving humans and vampires out of his way. My eyes widened when I saw a tall greasy haired vampire come at Eric from behind. I didn't see the stake, but I didn't need to.

"Eric, look out!" I screamed and ran toward him, already knowing I would be too late.

Eric turned to face his attacker faster than I could blink. He effortlessly swatted the now revealed stake out of vampire Johnny's hand, picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the wall. Eric must have been a champion marksman or something because Johnny landed heart first on one of the wooden torches. I skidded to a stop next to Pam as I watched the vampire disintegrate into nothing. A gaggle of the Queen's guards came running and chaos reigned for a few minutes.

"Sookie, what is going on?" Pam asked, as I caught my breath.

"Girl tied to detain me in the ladies' room, so her boyfriend could get a shot at Eric," I said between breaths. "I think Felipe sent them."

"Felipe sent who?" Eric asked, appearing at my side. He had a couple of the Queen's guards in tow.

"That vamp's name was Johnny," I replied. "His…whatever she is held me up in the bathroom, so he could kill you."

"But why do you think the King of Nevada sent them?" one of the Queen's guards sneered at me.

Eric bristled. "Sookie is a telepath," he said in a warning tone. "She heard it inside the girl's head."

The guard's eyes widened as I nodded. "She mentioned something about Vegas; Felipe was the logical conclusion, given the circumstances."

The guard opened his mouth to ask a question when Eliza joined our little circle. He promptly closed it again. "Is everyone alright?" the Queen asked.

"Yes, the situation is contained, you majesty," Eric replied as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What happened?"

So I explained again about my encounter in the bathroom and Eric's take down of the rogue vamp. Eliza's expression hardened as I spoke. She turned to her guard. "Frederick, I want that girl found. Alive would be preferable."

"Yes, your majesty." He turned and was gone.

"Felipe will disavow all knowledge of this, you know that," Eliza said to Eric. "Or worse, he'll try to blame it on me."

"If the girl is found alive, Sookie can prove that he set this up."

I tried to follow the rest of the conversation, I really did. But all the excitement and the travel had worn me out. I tentatively raised a hand. "Um, those of us of the human persuasion are kinda tired and would like to see their bed in the near future, if you don't mind."

Eric tightened his grip on me. "If you will excuse us, your majesty…"

"Of course. I will put a guard on your room for the time being."

Then Eric unceremoniously picked me up and strode toward the elevator. "You don't have to carry me, you know," I said petulantly. "I can walk."

"Sookie, you just saved my life. The least I can do is carry you to our bed."

Who was I to argue with that? We arrived at our room a few minutes later. Eric cradled me in one arm as he fished for the room key. That was when I noticed that my dress was torn. The whole left side was slashed from hem to waist. Well, that was depressing. I really liked that dress.

"What is it, Sookie?" Eric asked as he opened the door.

"I tore my dress. Must have been while I was running from the bathroom."

"And this is a bad thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's an expensive dress, Eric. I was looking forward to wearing it again."

Eric sat me down on my feet next to the bed and surveyed my appearance. His eyes lingered on the patch of thigh that showed through the torn fabric. "I like it just the way it is," he said quietly.

"You would," I protested, but my heart wasn't really in it. It was hard to muster annoyance when he looked at me like that.

"Indeed." He reached behind me and pulled the pins from my hair causing it to tumble down my shoulders. His eyes darkened as he ran his hands down along my neck, across my shoulders and down my arms. I shivered under his intense gaze. My exhaustion evaporated and I wanted him so badly I ached.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover?"

"Are you going to kiss me or stare at me until I'm old and grey?"

He grinned. "Impatient, are we?" he asked.

"Damn straight."

Eric pulled me into his chest and kissed me. I wound my arms around his neck and he lifted me up by the waist to adjust our heights. My feet were left dangling in the air but I didn't care. I used the opportunity to kick my shoes free and then I took full advantage of the torn dress, winding my legs around his slim waist. Eric growled as he caught the scent of my arousal. We tumbled into the still made bed, Eric landing on top of me. He kissed his way along my jaw and down my neck as I struggled with his suit jacket. I got it off finally and began to loosen his tie. Eric's hands roamed over the satin causing delicious sensations on my skin. The next thing I knew his shirt and tie were gone and my dress was torn beyond repair. Trousers, shoes and socks were gone in a flash and he laid there in all his naked glory. He grinned as I stared unabashedly at him. I wondered again what on earth he saw in me, because I still didn't understand how I'd gotten so lucky.

I smiled and bent my head to chest, taking a nipple into my mouth. I scraped my teeth across it. Eric groaned. I moved across to the other one and reached down to stroke him. He was long and thick in my hand and I reveled in every moan. Eric wove his fingers in my hair as I kissed and licked my way down his long torso. I stopped just short of where he wanted me and he growled in frustration.

Suddenly I was on my back and Eric's lips, teeth and fangs were attacking my breast, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to drive me crazy with want. My panties were soaked and then they too were gone. I squirmed underneath him as his large hand slid down my stomach and brushed over my curls. His fingers nudged at my folds and pinched my clit. I cried out and tried to grind into his hand, but he yanked it away. His mouth moved onto the other breast as he pressed hard into my thigh. I clawed at his back, so far gone that I didn't care if I drew blood.

"Eric, please."

He pulled his head up and looked at me. His pupils were dilated to a point where only a rim of blue remained. I was sure mine were the same. Eric settled his hips between my thighs and leaned down to kiss me, fangs and all. I deliberately ran my tongue over them and nicked it drawing blood. Eric sucked greedily on my tongue as he pushed into me. I gasped at the dual sensations and wrapped my legs around his waist, driving him deeper into me. I squeezed him with my inner muscles and he thrust harder in response. As his thrusts got more and more desperate, I teetered on the edge of orgasm. Eric snaked a hand between us and had barely brushed my clit when I was coming hard. Through the haze I felt his need to bite and I turned my head to give him access. His fangs sank into my shoulder and I felt his cool release intensifying my own aftershocks.

Eric collapsed on top of me as he licked the wound closed. Then he rolled taking me with him, so that I lay sprawled across his chest. We didn't speak for the longest time; it seemed like both of us were content to just enjoy each other's company. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I was happy just being held. The fact that it was Eric who was doing the holding, especially an Eric who knew who he was, was not lost on me. If there was any doubt that I was in love with him, I was pretty sure it was gone.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover?"

I lifted my head to look him in the eye. I couldn't believe I was broaching this subject but I needed to know. "What happens when I die?"

A stormy, conflicted look crossed his face. "I'm not sure, Sookie. I've never given much credence to theology."

"No, I don't mean what happens to me. I mean, what happens to you?"

His brow furrowed. "Where is this coming from, Sookie?"

Reluctantly, I climbed off him and sat up. I folded my legs under me and stared at my hands. I just started talking. I told him all about Eliza and Gabriel. I told him about the sadness that I could see in her eyes. I nearly cried a half dozen times, but I staved off the tears, knowing how Eric gets around weepy females. When I lapsed into silence, Eric sat up across from me and took my hand.

"I would live on, Sookie," he said quietly. "I am a vampire, it is what we do."

It was the answer I both expected and dreaded. Eric's number one goal has always been survival, I respected that. I had no right to expect him to make some flowery pronouncement about his grief being so profound that he'd go meet the sun. That wasn't who he was. The very idea was laughable. I would die, he would mourn and continue on. That's the way it had to be, right?

My shoulders slumped in acceptance. "I understand, Eric."

I felt a wave of confusion across the bond. "Sookie, look at me." I looked up and saw the sadness, the same sadness I'd seen in Eliza. "Are you asking if I want you to stay with me? Are you asking if I'll still want you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. This wasn't anything I thought I wanted. Eric, I wanted what every little girl wants. A husband, some kids and a nice home. I wanted to be _normal_."

Eric gave me a small smile. "You were not born for normal, Sookie."

"I'm getting that more and more. But it's hard to let go of that dream, you know? It makes me feel like a failure."

"Sookie, you are about as far from a failure as it is possible for someone to be. You work hard at a job that is beneath you, you take care of your home, and you've saved lives with little regard for your own. Most people would call that the opposite of being a failure."

"Alright, alright. I'm Mother Theresa," I groused. I was secretly (yeah, I know, blood bond, not really a secret, but still) stunned. That just might be the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. And it was _Eric_. That just blew my mind.

"You're more beautiful than she was," he replied with just a hint of mirth.

"Hey! Did you just _insult_ Mother Theresa?"

"I am merely stating a fact, lover." Then his expression turned serious. "No matter what you decide, Sookie, I will stay with you. Do you understand?"

I answered him with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Sorry about the time delay with this chapter. School started last week, so I was kinda tied up with that. But I'm back. Chapters may not come as quickly as you or I would like, but I'm still very much invested in this story. I hope everyone's still enjoying it! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine. But I'd like to borrow Eric, if that's alright...

**Chapter Seven**

When I woke up the next day, the room was still dark. I was mildly disoriented until I remembered that we were in a light tight hotel room and not my decidedly bright bedroom. I swiveled my head to look at the clock and was surprised to see it was nearly three in the afternoon. That was late even for me. But then again it's not often that I'm awake until dawn. I stretched catlike when I remembered exactly _why_ I had been up until dawn. It felt good; I was hardly sore at all. I chalked that up to all the vampire blood I'd had recently. In that moment I was secretly thankful for it too. Being with Eric was certainly an _experience_ and I was determined to give as good as I got. I smiled at the thought.

That grin faded when I remembered that Eric was not in the bed with me but in his travel coffin across the room. With the light tight room it was theoretically possible for him to rest in the bed, but with the attack the night before Eric thought it was best if he stayed in the coffin during the day. From the way he'd said good night to me at dawn I could he was as angry about the prospect as I was. Stupid vampires. Stupid greedy vampires. I was consoled by the fact that sunset was rapidly approaching and Eric would be up soon. Goodness knew that I didn't want to be cooped up in that hotel room for long. Eric hadn't asked me specifically to stay in the room until he woke. We did have a guard on the door after all. But after all that had happened I wasn't about to leave him when he was at his most vulnerable. If Felipe wanted Eric dead he'd have to get through me first.

With that cheery thought I crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. As I dried off, I examined the bite mark on my shoulder. It was nearly completely healed. Good. I could wear one of my new strapless tops. I pulled out the ice blue one and added a black denim skirt. I blew dry my hair and brushed it out so that it fell in waves around my shoulders. Just a hint of make up and I was ready to face the day.

I flipped on a lamp and the TV after I emerged from the bathroom. It was a tad early for the news so I watched Oprah instead. My stomach was growling so I ordered one of those famous New York pizzas for lunch. When it arrived, I said hello to our guard (a Were as it turned out) and found out that my friend from the night before had not been found yet. The guard assured me there was no reason to worry yet, New York _was_ a big place after all. But I had a sinking feeling that the search would be for naught. Even if the girl _was_ found, I wasn't confident that she'd be found alive. But then again stranger things had happened.

I dug into my pizza and watched Oprah interview some random movie star. I had no idea who the guy was. He was reasonably attractive, if you liked the dark hair and eyes look. I mentally compared him to my blond haired, blue eyed Viking and found him wanting. Oh well, no one's perfect. The guy was answering the ever embarrassing boxers or briefs question (boxer-briefs as it happened) when my cell phone rang. I found it on the night stand and flipped it open. It was Amelia.

"Hey, Amelia," I said.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked. "Oh wait, caller ID. Never mind."

I laughed. "Was there something you wanted, Amelia?"

"Well, I do have some news, but I want to know how New York is first."

"Not much to tell, really. I haven't left the hotel since we arrived."

"Oh," she replied. "The Viking keeping you busy then?" she asked. I could practically hear her grin.

I couldn't help but grin back. "Amelia, we've only been here for a day. We've had one reception with the Queen. Honestly, I've only really had time to do that and sleep."

"What's the Queen like?"

"I like her. She's beautiful with dark hair and gorgeous skin. She reminds me of Ava Gardner actually. Oh and she's Scottish. She and Eric have known each other for a while."

That peaked her curiosity. "Really? How long?"

"Several centuries," I said casually. It surprised me just how much my perception of time had changed since I'd met Bill. Now thinking in terms of centuries instead of decades didn't seem so far fetched. It was still a hell of a long time though.

Clearly, Amelia had not reached the same point. "Centuries?!" she screeched. "Well damn." She paused. "Do you think they were ever a thing?"

I thought about that for a second. I remembered Gabriel. "No. Definitely not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." As briefly as I could I told her Eliza's story. I managed to do it without crying this time thankfully.

"Wow," Amelia breathed when I was finished. "That's so…depressing."

"Tell me about it. I think she was trying to warn me."

"Warn you? Why would she do that?"

"Well, it only took her about half a second to realize that Eric and I are blood bonded. I guess she wanted to make sure I knew all the implications of what that means."

"That makes sense. Pain like that can't be fun. And to have it for eternity…"

I sighed. "Yeah." I didn't really want to get into my subsequent conversation with Eric just then so I changed the subject. "In other news, we got attacked at the party."

"Attacked?! And you waited until now to tell me because…"

"It wasn't that big a deal, really. Some fangbanger tried to keep me occupied when her vamp boy toy went after Eric. I got away from her and warned Eric in time. Eric tossed him across the room onto a torch, right through the heart."

"Wow," Amelia said for the second time. "Remind me not to piss Eric off. Ever."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure our would-be assassins were sent by Felipe. I heard the girl say something about carting me off to Vegas."

"That asshole's bound and determined, isn't he? What are you going to do?" Amelia asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know. This thing is so much bigger than me, Amelia. But I'll be damned if I'm just gonna let him take me without a fight."

"Eric won't either, I'm sure. If there's anything I can do from this end, you let me know. Speaking of, I have news."

"What's up?"

"I think – _think_, mind you – that I've got a solution to your fairy problem."

"That's great! What is it?"

"Well, I was checking in on Bill like you asked me to and after assuring him that you'd gotten to New York alright, we chatted for a bit. I explained my problem with the fairy locator thing and he had an idea that might work. I just need to test it."

I didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean test it?"

"It's a blood born spell. I use either your blood – or Jason's – to track others of your blood. You said this fairy's related to you, right? Well, if we're right then I can track him via his blood. I could kick myself because it's so _simple._ Of course it took a vampire to figure it out. But I want to test it first. And since you're in the Big Apple…"

"OK, so we'll test it when Eric and I get back. I just hope it works. I want this fairy stuff behind me."

"I don't blame you one bit."

I glanced at the clock. It was almost six. "Listen, Amelia, sunset's in a few minutes. I'll talk to you soon. And tell Bill I said thank you."

"Will do. Be careful."

We hung up and I finished off the last of my pizza. It was cold by then, but it was still good. I was setting the tray outside the room when the room phone rang. "What is it now?" I grumbled.

I reached for the receiver. "Hello?"

"Miss Stackhouse? This is Drew, Mr. De Castro's day man in Las Vegas."

"Hello, Drew. What can I do for you?" It took them nearly twelve hours to check on us, real considerate of them.

"I understand that you and Mr. Northman were attacked last night?"

I sighed. Thank you, Captain Obvious. "Yes, we were. But we're both fine." I put special emphasis on the "fine" part. Jerk.

"Yes, well, Mr. De Castro is quite outraged that his emissary was openly attacked. He's lodged a formal complaint."

I rolled my eyes. "That's very kind of him. But we're fine."

"Mr. De Castro has requested that your lodgings be changed. He feels that your safety is compromised."

Yeah, I bet he did. "Please tell the King that the Queen has taken good care of us. We've been guarded since the incident. And kindly remind His Majesty that Mr. Northman is over a thousand years old, and capable of taking care of himself."

Drew sounded like he didn't know what to say to that. "Well, if you're sure, Miss Stackhouse…"

"I am."

"Yes, well, your new instructions should be arriving in the next day or so. Have a nice day."

Drew hung up on me. The gall of Felipe was mind boggling. First he sets us up and tries to kill Eric. Then when that fails he tries to move us to a more vulnerable location. Well, Felipe could take his concern and outrage and shove where the sun didn't shine! I slammed down the phone in disgust.

"Problem, lover?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I whirled around to see Eric climbing out of his coffin. "Eric! Don't scare me like that!"

He merely grinned at me. Right then I wanted nothing more than to smack that grin right off his face. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. He nodded at the phone. "Trouble?"

I sighed. "Not exactly. It was Felipe's day man in Vegas. He wanted to know how we were."

"Considerate of him."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well apparently, Felipe has – and I quote – 'lodged a formal complaint' and he wants us moved to a different hotel."

"Hm. Interesting. And how did you respond?"

"You mean, did I jump down his throat? No, I merely said that we were fine and perfectly happy staying here."

Eric grinned. "We'll make a vampire of you yet, Sookie."

"Hmph. I wouldn't count your chickens just yet, Eric. So now what?"

"Did Drew say anything else?"

"Yeah, something about our 'instructions' arriving in the next day or so. What does that mean?"

"It means the game just got more interesting," Eric replied mysteriously. I could tell that on some level Eric was _enjoying_ this cat and mouse game with Felipe. It was a game he was determined to win, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it at the same time. Eric was nothing if not a schemer. It was fascinating to watch him move his chess pieces. Although as one of those chess pieces, I could attest it wasn't a particularly fun gig at this end. I just wanted to get out of this more or less intact.

Since there wasn't much for us do until the mysterious "instructions" arrived, we decided to have a night out. Or rather, Pam decreed that we were going out. Judging from the look Eric gave me when he stepped out of the shower he'd have liked nothing more than stay in, but Pam pointed out that she hadn't some all this way to remain cooped up on some hotel. I mentioned that I'd always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. Eric took our pleading good naturedly and ordered a limousine for us.

We went to a restaurant near Washington Square that was far too upscale for our attire, but Eric slipped the maître d' a couple of hundred dollar bills, and we were seated in a slightly secluded table toward the back. I was kind of embarrassed, but Pam laughed heartily. "You need to lighten up, Sookie," she informed me.

I glanced around nervously. "But Pam, we don't belong here. Look at us!"

"And what's wrong with us?" she countered. "Honestly, Sookie, what's the point in living if you can't shock people every once in a while?" She winked at me mischievously.

I wasn't accustomed to being a person who went out of their way to stand out. I spent most of my time trying to blend in. But that was hard to do when you were with the likes of Eric and Pam. So I decided to stop worrying and enjoy myself for once. I ate a light dinner while Pam and Eric drank their expensive bottled blood. I stayed out of our fellow diners' heads for the most part, but it was hard. There were so many of them and each and every one was interested in us. Eric noticed my concentration and laid a hand on my thigh. The blissful quiet of his head filled me and dinner continued without incident.

After dinner we parted ways. Pam wanted to check out a show on Broadway. After the restaurant, I didn't really relish being among a crowd so Eric and I headed for the Empire State Building. Since the Great Revelation most tourist attractions had extended their visiting hours and the Empire State Building was no exception. The limo dropped us off at the entrance and I stood transfixed looking up toward the top. It was dark so the building was only a dark shape against the night sky, but it was impressive anyway.

"Sookie? It's even more impressive at the top, I promise," Eric said, coaxing me toward the door.

"Oh, right," I mumbled as I got my feet under me.

To someone as unworldly as me, the interior was just as impressive as the outside. The 1930s décor made everything look shiny and new. I imagined folks dressed as I'd seen in old gangster movies wandering the halls. We took the elevator up and up. There were only a few other people touring the building this late. When they got off at the 86th floor, I made to follow them. Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. He pointed up and grinned. OK, I guess he was serious when he said we were going to the top. Finally the doors opened and we stepped out.

I was not prepared for the view. I didn't know where to look first. Everywhere I looked I saw the yellow, red, blue and green twinkling lights of the city. The panorama was broken by the darkness of the rivers. I could faintly hear the car horns and other traffic sounds below us. I ran to the railing and looked down. I stepped back almost immediately. Oh boy was that a _long_ way down. I'd never fancied myself afraid of heights but then again, I'd never been this far up before. It was an interesting sensation. I shivered.

Eric came up behind me and put an arm across my shoulders. I immediately felt better, more connected to the ground. Kind of ironic considering Eric could fly. I slipped an arm around his waist and sighed.

"Better now?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, thanks."

Eric spent the next hour pointing out the various landmarks, an impressive feat in the dark. The sheer size of the city made me feel small, very small. I was just a girl from a small backward town in Louisiana, what on earth was I doing here? After explaining the rivalry between the builders of the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building, I decided to ask a very personal question.

"Eric, why'd you come to Louisiana?" When he didn't answer right away, I continued, "I mean you're not even from this continent. You've probably been everywhere. Why Shreveport, of all places?"

He looked down at me. "You really want to know my personal history, Sookie?"

"Hey, you know most everything about me. I'm not asking for the nuclear launch codes or anything. Just one story. Please."

His voice took on that otherworldly tone I'd heard once before, when he'd told me about his wife and children. "Very well. I came to this continent over a hundred years ago. Stepped off the boat just over there." He pointed in the direction of the Statue of Liberty. I stared, trying to imagine Eric entering the country the same way as thousands upon thousand of other immigrants. "Vampires were still little more than children's nightmares. Pam and I spent the most of the voyage in the cargo hold. It was the only place that was completely out of the sunlight. She chafed at the restriction, but she was still relatively young then." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Where were you coming from?" I asked.

"We set sail from Cherbourg. It was a long journey, especially for Pam. Since she was still young she needed more blood than I did, but with the cramped quarters it was difficult to hunt. We couldn't hunt too often lest we draw attention to ourselves."

I mused that I should have been horrified at the casual, almost nostalgic, way Eric talked about hunting. And by hunting, of course, he meant killing people. But I wasn't. He was a vampire. Blood, most specifically human blood, was what sustained vampires. And before those Japanese scientists stepped in the only way for a vampire to get human blood was directly from the source. It was like PETA telling a lion not to hunt the antelope. The lion was only doing what came naturally. So was killing people bad? Yes, it was. But judging Eric for doing what came naturally when he'd had no alternative short of starvation was equally bad.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the rest of Eric's story. "When the ship docked, we had to wait until nightfall to disembark. We spent the next several years here in New York. Here we could exist in relative obscurity; hardly anyone noticed when people went missing."

"So how did you go from turn of the century New York to 21st century Shreveport? Seems like a bit of step down to me," I teased.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Are you complaining, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Nope, just curious is all."

"Let's just say it was an offer I couldn't refuse," he said.

That tone made me immediately suspicious. "It wasn't Sophie Ann, was it?"

He knew where my thoughts were going. He tipped my face to so he could look me in the eye, even though it was nearly pitch black. "No, Sookie. I came to Louisiana long before you were even born. I am _not_ Bill Compton."

I was thoroughly ashamed of myself. It was the second time in as many weeks that I'd doubted Eric's intentions toward me. He'd never been anything but straightforward with me. When he wanted me, I knew it. When he was annoyed with me, I knew it. When I walked into a room, he was happy. I knew all of this before we were bonded. So what the hell was wrong with me? If I couldn't trust Eric, then I couldn't trust anyone.

I looked back up at him. "I know you're not, Eric. I'm sorry."

He smiled that dazzling smile. Then he gave me one of those toe curling kisses. And for just a second all was right in our world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! I know this chapter is super late, but school got in the way. Again. Sorry. Anyway, it's extra long to try and make up for it! (Hint: ESN! Yay!) You guys are the best. Really. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Can you clone a fictional character? Because that's the only way I'd have an Eric of my very own. :D

**Chapter Eight**

We followed up our visit to the Empire State Building with a walk through Central Park. It amazed me how something so _green_, so _alive_ could exist in the concrete and steel city. There was a small impromptu street band playing in a clearing; a small loosely knit crowd clapped and cheered. I had no idea what the band's style was but they were good. Eric took notice of my interest and insisted we stop and listen for a while. I was too stunned to gainsay him. Listening to a bunch for poor musicians just didn't scream _Eric_ to me. But then again neither did taking a walk through a park hand in hand like any other normal couple. I decided to worry about it later and just enjoy the moment for what it was. I forgot all about kings and queens and the near constant danger and allowed myself to be happy for a change. It was nice.

Which, of course, meant that it would all come crashing down. Sometimes I hate my life.

When we left Central Park, our limo was waiting for us. Eric held the door for me as I climbed in. He folded his large frame in after me and ordered our driver to take us back to the hotel. That was fine by me. My feet were kinda sore from all the walking; all I wanted was to take a nice long bath and get some sleep. I was with Eric so the likelihood of either those things happening were slim, but a girl can dream, right? Maybe I could talk Eric into massaging my feet. In the meantime, I snuggled into his side and laid my head on his chest. His arm came around me and he stroked my hair absently. I must have dozed because before I knew it Eric was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Mmprh," I replied drowsily.

Eric chuckled. "Time to wake up, lover."

"Okay, I'm awake."

We climbed out of the limo and headed for the lobby. Eric kept a hand on the small of my back and I was thankful for the support, both physically and mentally. I wasn't really paying all that much attention to where I was going, so I was startled when a very large, very familiar outline came into my vision. Eric immediately put his arm protectively around my waist and growled, long and low. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, please tell me this wasn't happening. Not now. I looked up and saw the furious countenance of Quinn the weretiger.

Before I even had a chance to speak, Eric pushed me behind him. "Leave now, tiger," he spat menacingly.

Eric's protective stance seemed to infuriate Quinn even more, if that were possible. His canines elongated, his eyes began to change color, his nails turned into claws. "This isn't Louisiana, vampire. You have no authority here."

Eric growled again and I heard his fangs pop. Oh great. Just what I need, another fight between the men in my life. Ugh. I noticed that the lobby had cleared out; it seemed that everyone there could sense trouble brewing. I tried to step out from behind Eric but he stopped me. I was in no shape to fight him, so I peaked out from behind him instead.

"What do you want, Quinn?" I asked.

Quinn didn't even look at me. "I want to speak to Sookie. Alone," he said never taking his eyes from Eric's.

Eric growled again. I rolled my eyes. "Quinn," I said a little louder, "if you want to talk to me, at least do the courtesy of looking me in the eye."

The weretiger had the courtesy to look abashed. "Sorry, Sookie, but the vampire started it."

I scoffed. "Eric didn't start anything. You're the one who surprised _us_."

He winced at the word "us." "So it's true then," he said.

"What's true?"

"You and the vampire," he said nodding at Eric.

"You mean, are Eric and I together?" I asked, deliberately playing dumb. I knew what he meant, of course, but I'd had just about enough of people judging me for my choices. I was a grown woman, damn it, and could decide what was and what was not best for me.

Quinn looked anguished. "Look, babe, can we talk somewhere else? I don't want to talk to you through a corpse."

I felt the flair of anger through the bond as surely as it was my own. Hell, maybe it was. See what I mean about the judging? Over the course of the two years since I'd gotten involved with vampires, I've had to deal with nothing but judgmental, bigoted people as well as getting shot, staked, and a whole bunch of other uncomfortable things. Was a little peace and quiet with my boyfriend too much to ask?

"Fine," I huffed. "There's conference room down the hall."

Eric turned to face me. He grabbed my arm securely by the wrist, not painfully, just enough to keep me still. "You're not going anywhere with that wretched tiger."

I could feel his anger and worry. I knew as well as he did what happened the last time I was face to face with Quinn. Quinn had deliberately violated Eric's edict by coming to my house. He'd said a lot of mean things and then he and Bill had gotten into a fight. When I stupidly tried to separate them, I'd gotten knocked out cold. Eric had been furious, but had allowed Quinn to live. I was sure he'd done that for my benefit; I didn't want anyone else's blood on my hands. And while I didn't think Quinn would hurt me deliberately, I was wary of being alone with him all the same. Hey, I'm human, okay?

"Eric, I really should talk to him alone."

Eric shook his head. "What more can you say to him? You've told him that you no longer desire his attentions. Twice as I recall. And yet he's still here."

Ouch. Eric had a point. Quinn being here now _did_ seem a bit stalkerish. The minute I'm out of Eric's territory he happens to show up? No, something else was at work here. Quinn was still beholden to the Nevada vamps. What if Felipe had told where we would be? Quinn was right; outside of Area Five Eric didn't have the authority to order him away. Quinn's anger and dismay had clouded his thoughts to the point where I couldn't make anything out. I needed to calm him down so that I could get a look inside his head. I rubbed my temples in frustration.

Eric cupped my right cheek with his free hand. "What is it, my lover?"

"I don't think Quinn's here by accident."

Eric nodded in agreement. "That was my thought as well. All the more reason for you to not talk to him alone. Your desire to spare him pain is admirable, Sookie. But he can not be trusted."

I sighed. Sadly, that was true. It was why I'd broken up with him in the first place. Quinn had betrayed me and the Louisiana vampires to Felipe. Granted he'd done it to save his mother from Felipe's wrath, but it was a betrayal all the same. And if I was honest with myself, I'd never been all that enamored with Quinn to begin with. He was like a shiny new toy, so different from the vampires in my life. That newness would have only gotten us so far. Nope, it seemed that vampires were my Supe of choice, especially the one standing in front of me.

"I know. But stay in the corner or something, okay? I need to get him calm so that I hear what's going on."

"Of course. But if he tries anything…" Eric trailed of significantly.

"You'll make a tiger skin rug out him, got it," I replied, trying to be funny. Although, I had a sneaking suspicion Eric would do just that.

Quinn had already left for the conference room. Together Eric and I followed him. Just before I opened the door Eric squeezed my hand reassuringly and I felt his confidence in me across the bond. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Quinn was on the far side of the room pacing like a caged animal, still half transformed. I gulped as Eric took up position in the corner near the door.

"Why is he here?" Quinn snapped, barely looking at me.

I heard Eric growl and turned to glare at him. _Not now_, I tried to tell him with my eyes. He seemed to get the message and returned to leaning against the wall. I turned back to Quinn.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Eric," I said, my voice even.

Quinn snorted. "Defanged him, have you? Never gonna happen, babe. He's a _killer_, Sookie. Not only that he's _selfish_ killer! He's doesn't give a damn about you! You're nothing more than the blood bag he's fucking!"

For the second time in as many weeks, I was stunned into silence. Tears welled in my eyes. Eric was out from behind me in a flash. A half second later Quinn was pinned to the large conference table with Eric looming over him, fangs bared ready to strike. Quinn struggled mightily, but Eric had enough strength and leverage to keep the weretiger pinned.

"Eric, don't kill him," I pleaded through my tears.

It took Eric a second to acknowledge me. He gave an ever so tiny shake of his head and looked at me fangs still bared. "Why not?" he asked coldly. "This _thing_ insulted you."

"Eric, you can't just kill everyone who insults me. There wouldn't be many people I know left alive."

Those gorgeous blue eyes practically gleamed. I had no doubt that he would take great pleasure in "dealing" with everyone who'd said an unkind word to me. But my poor human mores couldn't let that happen. I walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Eric, please. Like it or not, we need him," I said trying to appeal to Eric's pragmatism. If Quinn had been set off by Felipe, we needed to know. Hell, maybe we could use Quinn as a spy or something.

"He doesn't deserve your mercy," Eric grumbled.

"I know," I replied.

Eric held Quinn a minute longer and then let him go. Quinn rubbed his throat in relief. The fearful, wild look in his eyes didn't diminish though. He looked from me to Eric and back again, waiting for one of us to speak. I took a deep breath.

"Why are you here, Quinn? How did you know we were in New York?"

"A friend of a friend," he said, not at all convincingly. I didn't need to be a telepath to tell he was lying.

Eric caught on to that too. "It is unwise to lie to a telepath, shifter. Answer her question."

Quinn sighed heavily. His bald head was beaded in sweat. "Fine, but I only did it because I care about you, Sookie. You gotta believe that."

"You care so much about me that you practically call me a fangbanging whore?" I asked, flabbergasted. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

"It was Felipe alright!" Quinn shouted. "He promised to let me out of my debt if I got you away from his wayward sheriff!"

"You did this for _yourself_?!" I shouted right back at him.

"No, no! I did it for you! Felipe said that Eric had bound you to him against your will! What was I supposed to do? I love you!"

Eric leaned toward Quinn again, fully ready to tear his throat out. Quinn wasn't as easily cowed this time. He stared hard at Eric practically daring the ancient vampire to attack.

"Eric," I said warningly. He backed off but only a fraction. "Quinn, do you think so little of me that I would just _let_ Eric do something like that?"

That caught Quinn off guard. I didn't tell Quinn that it was also kind of true. Yes, Eric had sprung the pledging on me without telling me first, but I'd accepted our relationship now. Quinn didn't need anymore ammunition.

"So you're with him because you _want_ to be?" Quinn asked incredulous.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation. I could see the corner of Eric's mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Do you love him?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Yes, I do," I said very clearly, looking Quinn in the eye. Suddenly I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It felt good to finally say that out loud. The pure unadulterated joy I felt coming from Eric was just a bonus.

"As I do you, my lover," he replied. I turned to him, stunned. I wasn't really expecting him to say it back to me. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He scooped me into his embrace and practically kissed the life out of me.

Apparently Quinn thought that was his cue to leave. Unfortunately for him, Eric was faster. He'd let me go and was standing in the doorway before I could catch my breath.

"You win, vampire. Now get out of my way."

"Not until we are clear on a few things, _shifter_," Eric spat. "If you come near Sookie again with hostile intentions, I will end you."

"You wouldn't."

"You insulted my bonded. I am perfectly within my rights to kill you now as you know very well. The only reason that you are still alive is because you are useful. Felipe has been conspiring against me for sometime now. He wants Sookie for himself. I'm sure you would agree that that is _not_ in Sookie's best interest."

Quinn gulped. "I had no idea. I swear." I knew he was telling the truth. He was thinking it _very_ hard at me, begging me to believe him. I nodded to Eric. Quinn's voiced dropped dangerously, his anger no longer directed at Eric, but at Felipe. "What do you want me to do?"

"For now, go back to the Nevada court and watch. If you see or hear anything of interest contact the witch Amelia. Sookie will get in touch with you when you can be of further use."

Quinn nodded grimly. Eric moved out of the doorway. Quinn gave me one last forlorn look and left.

"Not that I'm not grateful, Eric, but why did you tell him all that? You said yourself he couldn't be trusted."

"I merely appealed to his obvious affection for you, much like you did to me earlier." I blushed, guilty as charged. "He may hate me and he may hate you're with me, but he wants you safe. You would not be safe with Felipe."

"Don't I know it. So you want Quinn to play spy, huh?"

Eric smiled. "Was that not what you intended when you asked me to spare him?"

I looked at him slightly nonplussed. "How did you know that?"

Eric's smile grew wider. "I didn't until just now. You are very cunning and ruthless when you want to be, my lover."

"Yeah, well, I had a good teacher."

Eric laughed. "Indeed. Shall we?"

Eric didn't give me a chance to answer him. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. I halfheartedly struggled against hold, but that only made him hold me tighter. I was mortified that someone would see us, but mercifully the corridor and elevator were empty. In a minute, Eric was standing in front of our room and fishing in his pocket for the key. I heard the lock click open and Eric strode through the door, turning on the light as he went.

"Are you going to put me down now?" I asked, trying – and failing – to sound annoyed.

I felt Eric's laugh rumble through his chest as he swatted playfully at my butt and put me down on the bed. I expected him to join me but he abruptly turned and headed for the bathroom. I sat there dumbfounded for a second until I heard the water running in the shower. _Oh. Oh my._ My insides practically melted at the memory of another shower, one in which I was not alone. What the hell was I waiting for? I threw off my shoes and ran for the bathroom, stripping as I went. I was peeling off my panties when I skidded to a stop in front of the shower door. I could only see the distorted outline of my Viking through the wavy and semi-opaque glass. My mouth watered and I clenched my thighs together. Eric was going to be the death of me, I was sure of it. But at least I'd die happy, right?

I opened the stall and stepped in. Eric had his back to me which gave me an unimpeded view of his world class butt. Water cascaded over his shoulders and down his backside. Unable to resist, I reached out and squeezed each cheek firmly. I heard Eric chuckle.

"How nice of you to join me, lover."

"What can I say? It was an invitation I couldn't refuse." I smiled and squeezed his butt again to make sure he got my point.

"Well, then I must issue it more in the future."

"You really should."

Eric turned to face me. His sapphire blue eyes gave me the once over and I blushed and glanced away under his appreciative gaze. Eric tipped my face up so I could look him in the eye.

"What's this for, my lover?" he asked softly, running a thumb along the warm skin of my cheek. "I have seen you naked before. Many times as I recall."

I glanced down again. "Yeah, I know. But this is the first time we've done…this since you got your memories back."

"Ah, then I will have to make this just as memorable," he replied, his voice dripping sex.

I shivered even though the water was warm. I wasn't sure that was possible but I wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Eric swapped places with me, placing me directly under the spray. My hair was soaked in no time and the warm water felt good against my skin. I sighed when Eric began rubbing the soap into my skin. He started with my shoulders and neck kneading away at my flesh. All the built up tension of the last few hours melted away under his strong fingers. He worked his way down my back paying special attention to my butt. Eric took his time, making sure cleaned every inch thoroughly. By the time he straightened, I was quivering with need and he hadn't even touched my front. I was in _big_ trouble.

"Eric," I said in a lust filled voice that sounded foreign to my ears.

His lips brushed across my damp forehead as he turned me to face him and repeated the process of soaping my warm and tingly skin. He studiously avoided my breasts choosing instead to latch onto my right nipple with his mouth. I gasped at the contact between cool mouth and warm skin and my knees nearly buckled. I wound my soapy arms around Eric's neck and shoulders in an effort to remain upright. I could feel the slickness running down my legs and it had nothing to do with soap.

I thrust my hips toward him desperately trying to get some friction before I lost what was left of my sanity. Eric moved his hips away from me and I cried out in frustration. Eric must have taken pity on me because the next thing I knew my legs were up around his hips and I could feel his erection trapped between us. I rolled my hips wantonly against him and his fangs popped out. Eric slid a hand down my torso and buried it between my legs. I felt a finger slide inside me and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I threw my head back under the spray and water sluiced down my chest washing away what was left of the soap. Eric took advantage of my bared neck and suckled on my pulse point but didn't bite. His fangs scraped against my skin making me shiver.

A second finger joined the first inside my aching core. My heart was racing, I could only manage shallow breaths and I felt like I was on fire. The water may or may not have gone cold; I couldn't tell and didn't especially care. Eric brushed his thumb against my clit and I whimpered. I'd never needed to come so badly in my entire life.

"Eric, please."

"Look at me, lover."

I wrenched my eyes open and looked into his. The blue was nearly gone, swallowed by inky black pupils. The lust and love in his eyes nearly brought me to tears. I hoped he saw the same intensity reflected in mine. His fingers were still pumping in and out, curling every few strokes hitting my g spot perfectly, but it was clear he was in no rush. I reached up and touched his fangs. He groaned and for the first time his rhythm faltered. Very deliberately I pricked one of my fingers on his sharp canines, drawing a large drop of blood. He drew the digit into his mouth and sucked. Eric pulled his fingers out and I moaned at the loss. In a flash his fingers were replace by his cock. He released my finger and pinned me between him and shower wall. It was all I could do to hold on for dear life. He set a punishing rhythm; I was so close that I was coming hard around him in seconds. He continued to thrust through my orgasm, drawing it out for as long as he could. The slick walls of the shower were making it hard for us to remain upright; my legs were shaking and I almost fell.

"Bite me," Eric ground out.

I hesitated only for the time it took to get my arm out of the way. My lips and teeth latched onto his shoulder and I bit. Hard. Eric jerked and with an almighty roar came inside me. I licked at the wound I'd caused, but it was already closed. There was a time I'd have been worried about exchanging yet more blood with Eric, but I crossed that bridge a long time ago.

My head lolled on Eric's shoulder as he turned off the now ice cold water and carried me out of the shower. He sat me on the counter while he got us some towels and dried us off. When Eric insisted on carrying me to bed, I didn't protest. I wasn't sure my legs would support me anyway. After turning down the comforter, Eric laid me down and took his place beside me. I snuggled into his side, laying my head on his chest.

"Hm, this is nice," I said when I'd regained the power of speech.

"We should shower together more often, my lover," Eric replied, a lecherous smile on his lips.

"Hey, no arguments here."

"Oh really? I must keep this in mind the next time you're being especially…"

I raised my head and glared at him. "Especially what?"

"Contrary."

"_What?_ I am _not_ contrary!"

"My lover, you are by far the most stubborn, contrary, difficult woman I have ever met." This was not helping my mood. I arched an eyebrow. "One only needs to look at our history to see the truth of this. You have fought me at every turn. It has taken me the better part of two years to win you, my dear Sookie," he finished smugly.

I sat up, indignant. "There is no _winning_ here, Eric. I'm not some prize you won at the county fair! I'm…"

Eric put a finger to my lips. "Once again, you're American sensibilities cause you to mistake my meaning. What I said was meant as a compliment. Do you think I'd have put in the effort if I did not think you were extraordinary? Especially when I couldn't even understand what I was feeling myself? I've lived for a long time, Sookie. Creatures like you are extremely rare, I assure you."

Well, what on earth do you say to that? I wanted to stay annoyed with him, but he'd just taken all the wind out of my sails. I sighed, defeated. "Sometimes I hate it when you do that."

"Do what, my lover?"

"Say just the right thing."

Eric grinned mischievously. "I'll take that under advisement."

I decided to change the subject. "So what do we do now?" I asked allowing a hint of worry to color my voice.

Thankfully I didn't have to elaborate. Eric sat up against the headboard. "I don't know, my lover. There are still too many unknowns. We will know more tomorrow when negotiations begin. Have faith, my lover."

This wasn't quite the reassurance I was looking for. "Can't we just go to Las Vegas, guns a-blazing?" I asked peevishly.

Eric grinned. "As exhilarating as that night be, it should be our last resort. Taking down the King would cause a huge power vacuum. As the conqueror, I would be the likeliest candidate to take over."

"And you don't want that."

"No, I'm very happy in my corner of Louisiana."

I was playing absently with a piece of the sheets. "Okay, so our plan involves keeping you alive, me away from Felipe, Eliza on her throne and do it all while keeping Felipe in power." That, by itself, seemed impossible. And I wasn't even counting the fairy that wanted me dead. I sighed. "Can't we just move to Alaska or something?" I asked, half kidding.

"If that was something I though we both could handle, I would have suggested it long ago, my lover."

He might as well have said the sky was green, and I couldn't have been more shocked. "You'd give up Fangtasia?" I whispered.

"Fangtasia is just a thing. It can be replaced. I've had to leave everything behind and start over countless times over the centuries. It is of little consequence."

I feel that he wasn't being entirely truthful through the bond, but didn't call him on it. Fangtasia was his baby; I was determined that he wouldn't give it up on my account. If that meant successfully weaving our way through an impossible minefield of vamp politics then so be it.

"I think I kind of love you," I said, smiling.

"Only kind of?" Eric asked with a knowing grin.

I nodded. "We'll see. The jury's still out on that one."

"You must let me know what they decide."

"You'll be the first to know," I replied going in for a kiss. The rest of the night we let go of our troubles and took solace in each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I come bearing an update! I know, I know. Very late. My muse refused to cooperate; I must have scrapped three different versions of this chapter. Ugh. But it's here now. Thanks again to all my awesome readers! Oldies, you know the drill. And newbies? Hi! *waves* Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Eric is not real. Or mine. *weeps*

**Chapter Nine**

The game began in earnest two nights later. Pam, Eric and I were sequestered in a very large and very posh conference room in the Queen's suite. The idea of having to aggressively represent Felipe's interests in a negotiation made my skin crawl, but as Eric had pointed out we really didn't have a choice. Not until we were had a plan to get out of it. So I found myself seated at the table on Eric's left trying hard not to fidget and look as serious as possible. I was uncomfortable in the simple navy pencil skirt and crisp white blouse I was wearing. Pam had picked it out, thinking I needed to look more businesslike than my usual style would allow. I thought I looked like a spinster school marm; all I needed to complete the look were glasses and a bun. Pam, on the other hand, looked both businesslike and elegant in a pale pink dress that accentuated her curves without giving too much away. I shot her a glare as our hosts entered the room and took up positions across from us. She just smiled serenely back at me. Somehow I was going to find a way to get her back for this.

Eric, who was positively mouthwatering in an all black suit, stood to greet his opposing number and bring the meeting to order. I did a mental sweep of the room while the pleasantries were dispensed. There were four vampires – including Eric and Pam – and three humans other than myself. Two of them looked bored, but the other, a middle aged man of Italian descent, looked really, _really_ nervous. His thoughts were running a mile a minute and I couldn't pinpoint why he looked a like skittish colt. I mentally marked up down for a closer look later. Everything else seemed on the up and up, so far anyway. Eric glanced at me and I nodded.

"Let us begin, shall we?" Eric said formally. "We are here to negotiate restitution on behalf of His Majesty the King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas for damage and carnage perpetrated by a member of Her Majesty the Queen of New York's court."

The Queen's chief negotiator, Dylan Zug, interrupted. "Before we go any further with this sham of a negotiation, I demand to see proof of these allegations. Her Majesty takes umbrage to the notion that one of her subjects, least of all a member of her personal retinue, could be responsible for what the King of Nevada claims."

Eric never flinched. He gestured to Pam, who produced a thick file folder from her new leather briefcase. She opened the folder and laid out a series of photographs that showed the damage Archibald Powell had caused in Las Vegas. Three hotel suites trashed, one craps table uprooted from the floor, and over thirty bruised and bloody corpses. I had to close my eyes and take a steadying breath as Pam laid out the pictures of Powell's human victims. I'd seen more death in the last two years than anyone should see in one lifetime, but those pictures…I had to fight the urge to throw up. Eric felt my distress and laid a hand on my thigh under the table. He didn't look at me, but I felt his calming influence through the bond and was glad for it.

I opened my eyes and saw the shock on Dylan Zug's face. He clearly hadn't been prepared for us to have proof. Still, he regrouped quickly. "There is still no evidence that Archibald was responsible for this. It could just as easily have been one of Felipe's own subjects gone berserk," Dylan said defensively.

Pam pulled out the last set of photos. They were security camera photos taken from each scene. "Las Vegas casinos are extraordinarily thorough in their security arrangements, Mr. Zug," she said quietly.

Dylan nodded in defeat. "Now that we have established Mr. Powell's guilt, let us discuss restitution," Eric said, taking charge again.

"Her Majesty is willing to pay for the physical damage to Mr. De Castro's property and make a small contribution to the relatives of the deceased."

Eric smiled grimly. Now came the hard part. "His Majesty will accept no less than $30 million in compensation for his lost property."

Dylan's eyes about bugged out of his head. I'm sure I had much the same look on my face a couple of hours ago when Eric told us what Felipe was asking for. The amount was, of course, exorbitantly high. There was no way that property was worth $30 million and Felipe didn't care about the loved ones of the people Powell had killed. He went for an amount that Eliza couldn't pay, so that he could force his hand.

Dylan tried to buy some time. "This is most unusual. I must consult with my Queen."

"Of course. Shall we reconvene here in hour?"

"Fine," Dylan said shortly and he was out of the room in a flash.

Now was my chance to get a read on my skittish colt. I got up as casually as I could and walked over to the refreshment table in the corner. There I got two tall glasses of ice water and walked down the far end of the table, where Mr. Skittish and his companions were gathering up their papers. Eric saw where I was going and nodded approvingly. I plastered on my friendliest smile and went to work.

"Well hello there," I said brightly. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse," the suit on the left said. He seemed friendly enough. He had thick Brooklyn accent, or at least I hoped it was Brooklyn. I only knew New York accents from TV. "You look like you have your hands full."

I looked down at the glasses. "Why so I do! I was just wondering if any of y'all wanted anything to drink. These vamps don't really take human needs into consideration sometimes! They just rush right in without so much as a by your leave! Honestly it can be real exasperating." I was laying on the Southern belle bit a tad thick, but I didn't think they noticed. People tend to be more forthcoming if they think I'm not very smart.

"That is very kind of you, Miss Stackhouse. I know I could sure use a drink. What about you, Jack? Tony?"

The one called Jack nodded gratefully and I handed him one of the glasses. Tony flinched when he was spoken to; he was my target. I gave the other glass to my new friend, whose name as it turned out was Jason. We made small talk for a few minutes. Jason and Jack were two of Eliza's attorneys, while Tony was an accountant. I kept trying to get a handle on his thoughts but the only thing that was coming through loud and clear was that he was not supposed to be here. He had no idea why Eliza would need an accountant at a gathering like this and it made him nervous. I got the feeling that he was actively avoiding thinking about something. That peaked my curiosity. People only did that when they know that I'm a telepath. I can't read every single thought a person has ever had; I can only read what they are thinking about in that moment. At that moment Jason was thinking about how great my boobs were and Jack wondered why a nice girl like me got involved with vampires. Neither of them gave any indication that I made them nervous or that I knew what they were thinking. Tony looked like he wanted nothing more than to bolt. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he tapped his briefcase with one thick finger. Finally the pressure got to him and he got up abruptly and muttered something about the bathroom. Well, I couldn't let him get away, so I took off after him and grabbed his hand.

Tony turned and faced me with wide eyes. His mind opened up at my touch. _Oh God, oh God, she's touching me! They warned me not to let her touch me! Now what am I gonna do! Sarah's going to kill me, if the vamps don't get to me first! How the hell did I get in this mess? It wasn't supposed to go this far! Archie was just supposed to go bust up a couple of rooms and get out. He wasn't supposed to kill all those people! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I dropped his hand abruptly. Tony tried to take the opportunity to run, but Eric was in front of him before the accountant got half a step. Eric held Tony still and looked at me expectantly. "What did you hear?" he asked.

"Powell was sent to Las Vegas on purpose. He was only supposed to tear up some rooms and come back. There wasn't supposed to be a killing spree."

"Did he say who sent Powell?"

"No. But he knows."

Eliza chose that moment to make her entrance. As always she was stunning in a purple gown with a plunging neckline. "I see you've found the traitor in our midst," she said calmly.

"W-What?" I said, haltingly.

"I suspected Felipe was trying to infiltrate my inner circle. I couldn't prove it until now. Thank you, Sookie."

My anger rose as it dawned on me. Eliza _used_ me. She had only been nice to me to get me to do what she wanted. She didn't give a damn about anything other than saving her own skin. I don't know why I was so surprised; Eliza was a vampire after all and a powerful one at that. Still, that didn't stop me from doing a very stupid thing, but I was so angry that I didn't care.

"So was that your plan then?" I shouted, as I got in Eliza's face. "Butter up the lovesick human with your sob story so that I'd do your dirty work for you? Well, I've got news for you, _your Majesty,_ I don't work for you!" Then I hauled off and slapped her as hard as I could.

Eliza barely flinched. I reached up to slap her again, even though my hand hurt like hell, but this time Eric stopped me. I struggled against his grip, but he held me fast. I went to turn my fury on him until I saw his face. He was angry, furious even, but not with me. His cold stare was for Eliza alone.

"Explain. Now," he said in a deathly calm voice.

Eliza smiled warmly, clearly not perturbed about having a vampire nearly twice her age ready to rip her throat out. "If you'll come with me, all will be explained. Pam, please bring Mr. Morelli with us."

I craned my head around and saw that Pam had Tony by the scruff of the neck. She made sure the traitor hadn't gotten away when Eric came after me. Pam kept Tony out in front of her as she followed us and scrunched up her face in disgust. As we were leaving, a bewildered Jack and Jason were being interrogated by Dylan. I could have told him not to bother, but I never got the chance. I only hoped Dylan wasn't too hard on them.

Together, Eric and I followed Eliza down to the main hall. He had loosened his grip on my arm but still wouldn't let me go. My anger had calmed to a simmer; I was pretty sure I could control myself.

"You can let me go now, Eric," I said quietly.

He looked down at me and smiled grimly. "This isn't for your sake, but mine. I actually quite enjoyed watching you. You were magnificent." He was silent for a second and frowned. "That was a very stupid thing to do, Sookie."

I sighed. "I know. But you know me: trouble magnet. My temper occasionally overcomes my good sense."

"Don't remind me," Pam muttered from behind us. "I know dogs that get into less trouble than you."

"Hey!" I said indignantly. I looked at Pam but she was smiling at me. Leave it to Pam to see the bright side in all this.

We entered the main hall and Eliza gestured for us to sit. There was a small circular table in the corner near where the band had played a few nights before. I hadn't noticed it then because of the crowds and my own nervousness. Now it looked like a spot where all sorts of shady dealings took place; ours was merely the latest in a long line.

After we were seated, Eric spoke. "What is going on here, Eliza?"

"Let me begin by apologizing. Sookie, I am truly sorry for tricking you into using your gift to ferret out this traitor," Eliza began, gesturing to a shell-shocked Tony. "I did it for your own protection. If Felipe realizes that we are friendly with one another he may use that against you. This way you have deniability."

I wasn't sure if "friendly" was the word I would use to describe my relationship with Eliza at the moment, but I let her continue without comment. "This way Felipe can not accuse you of conspiring against him. If you came by Mr. Morelli's treason independently of me than you would be a reliable witness at any tribunal he should wish to call."

Now I was confused. Again. "Why's Felipe calling a tribunal? What is that exactly?"

Eric answered the second question. "Remember Sophie-Anne's trial at the summit?" I nodded. "A formal tribunal works the same way. If there is no formal gathering scheduled then a monarch can demand a hearing of charges against another in the interim. They are very rare."

"That still doesn't explain why Felipe's calling one."

Eliza took that one. "He hasn't yet. But he will. Although, unless I am very much mistaken, I will have grounds to call one first."

I sighed. "Lemme guess, this is what you need me for?"

"Yes, Sookie. If you would consent, I'd like you to confirm my suspicions by reading Mr. Morelli's thoughts."

I thought about that. If Eliza suspected what I thought she suspected then she certainly had grounds to call that tribunal thing. Of course that meant that I would have to go be witness girl again. It would also put Eric and me in close proximity to the possibly crazy monarch of Nevada. Right that second, moving to Alaska looked mighty attractive. I was tired of being a pawn in these vampire power games. But I couldn't run away either. I just wasn't built that way.

"Alright," I said heavily. "I'll do this for you on one condition. The next time you find yourself in hot water you leave Eric and me out of it. I'm tired of being a pawn in y'all's chess game."

Eliza smiled. "Fair enough. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I just need Tony to sit still. Eric, Pam? Could you stand on either side of him? But don't touch him, y'all's non-existent brain waves'll get in the way."

Eric and Pam did as I asked. They hovered menacingly on either side of Tony's chair making it impossible for him to escape. I sat across from him, much like I had that night at Fangtasia so long ago, and took his hand.

"Who sent Archibald to Las Vegas, Tony?" I asked as gently as I could.

The accountant's mind whirled. He tried everything to keep his thoughts away from what I wanted to know. He recited the alphabet. He did multiplication tables. He recited the Gettysburg Address and the Declaration of Independence. I decided to go a little more basic.

"How did you know Archie, Tony?"

His expression softened and a picture swam in his head. They had been lovers. For quite a while actually, much to the chagrin of Tony's sister, Sarah. But Archie had lost thousands betting horses and was hard up for cash. The Queen had cut him off credit wise and Tony was nearly bankrupt himself. But a few weeks ago, a man – vampire, technically – arrived with an offer Archie couldn't refuse. All he needed to do was go to Las Vegas and cause some havoc. When he completed his mission, he'd be paid a million dollars. The vampire with the offer? Victor Madden.

I let go of Tony's hand. "It was Victor Madden. He came and offered Archibald a million dollars to go to Las Vegas and cause trouble."

"I bet when Archibald arrived in Las Vegas they captured and starved him," Eric said. "Victor had no intention of actually paying him. In fact the more trouble Powell caused the more Felipe could demand in restitution."

"Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought," Eliza commented.

"Not really," Eric replied. "It's merely what I would do I were in Felipe's place."

I shivered and thanked God that Eric was content with his own corner of Louisiana. To get to Felipe or Eliza's level required a level of ruthlessness that Eric certainly possessed but only exercised when absolutely necessary. He knew that you got more flies with honey than with vinegar, as Gran would say. I had a feeling we were going to need that ruthlessness before all this was over.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

Eliza stood. "Now I file a formal complaint with the Ancient Pythoness. She will be most displeased to be brought out of her cave, but I have no choice. I will not let Felipe steal my territory away from me. Thirty million dollars, indeed."

Pam snickered. I glared at her. Did that girl love a good fight or what? Me, I'd much rather keep my head down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** As always apologies for the wait. School is taking nearly all my free time. I hope this chapter is worth the wait though. You guys are the best readers a writer could have. Thanks for enjoying my scribbling! *hugs*

**Disclaimer:** Seriously?

**Chapter Ten**

I looked on in terror as two brutish looking vampires brought Eric out in silver chains. He looked terrible: paler than usual, eyes sunken in their sockets, skin taunt over his cheekbones. I yelled and kicked and struggled against my captor, but Quinn was too strong for me. He begged me not to fight him, said that it was better this way, but I ignored him and fought as hard as I could. I knew it wouldn't be enough, but I had to try.

Felipe sat on his throne looking entirely too pleased with himself. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to drive a stake through his undead heart. He smiled at me and I tried to turn away, repulsed by his mere presence. I knew he was going to kill Eric. And he was going to make me watch. I continued to fight against Quinn's iron grip, but my energy was flagging. I couldn't fight much longer.

"Sookie," Eric said weakly. If it hadn't been for the bond, I wouldn't have heard him. I could _feel_ him using the last of his strength to get my attention. My eyes filled with tears as I looked at him.

"Sookie, stop. There's nothing you can do for me. You must conserve your strength."

The tears spilled over as I continued to struggle. "No, Eric. I won't let them kill you, I won't."

"Sookie, he's already dead. He's a vampire, remember?" Quinn said from behind me.

I wrenched myself around as best I could to glare at him. It was his fault we were in this mess to begin with. "Don't you presume to tell me who is and is not alive, John Quinn," I said angrily. "Eric's more alive than you will _ever_ be."

Quinn looked like I'd slapped him. He was too shocked to retort. I took his numb expression as my cue to try and break free. I managed to wrench my right arm free, but I'd misjudged Quinn's strength. He yanked me back to him roughly and I cried out in pain. I heard Eric growl, but he was too weak from the silver to do much else.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie," Quinn said. His eyes were distant and he refused to look me in the eye. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

I ignored him as my eyes sought Eric's. They lacked the warmth and spark that I loved so much. I cried harder. It was so unfair. I'd done this. If Eric had never met me he wouldn't be here. In that moment I cursed Bill, Niall, Hadley, Jason, Sophie-Anne, even my own Gran. I hadn't asked to be telepathic. I hadn't asked to be a Supe magnet. And now because of my disability, the one person who genuinely cared about _me_ was going to die.

"Lover, look at me."

I looked. There was no condemnation in his face, only love and acceptance. I wanted to say something – anything – but no words would come. We merely stared at each other, communicating through our bond that which we could not say.

I saw Felipe approach Eric, sword in hand. The guards shoved Eric down into a kneeling position. I started struggling again, but it was no use. The sword came down in an arc toward Eric's neck and I screamed.

I woke up screaming. My body was drenched in cold sweat. I clutched at the duvet, trying to clam down. It was a dream. A horrible, terrifying nightmare. The room was pitch black, but somehow I knew it was daytime. As my breathing slowed and my eyes adjusted, I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Sure enough, it was a little after eleven in the morning. I threw the covers off and ran for Eric's coffin. I needed to see him. Carefully, I opened the lid a few inches. Eric's eyes were closed, but he was there. I let out a sigh of relief. That dream had felt so real. I opened the coffin a little bit more and brushed a kiss across his forehead. He was cold and lifeless of course, but he was the most precious thing in the world to me. My dream had solidified that.

It was early for me to be awake, but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I went through my wake up routine quietly. I was about to look into ordering some lunch when my cell rang. I picked it up and saw it was Sam. Well, that was about the last person I expected. Given the way our last conversation had gone, I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to him, but he _was_ my boss. As least I thought he was.

"Hello, Sam," I said cautiously.

"Hey, Sookie. How're things in New York?" Even over the phone I could sense Sam's trepidation; he didn't know what to say any more than I did.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," I said. I didn't really want to get into the ins and outs, Sam was touchy enough as it was about my involvement with Eric. Unfortunately, Sam knew me well enough to know when I wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Come on, Sookie. I know everything's not sunshine and puppies up there. What's wrong?"

I weighed my options. If I told Sam, I'd run the risk of his temper getting the better of him. Again. But Sam _was_ my friend as well as my boss. And an outside perspective might not be a bad thing. Maybe my problems jut needed a new set of eyes. I decided to risk it.

"Alright, Sam, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to blow up. I am not in the mood for any vampire versus shifter garbage, OK?"

Sam sighed. "OK, fine."

Slowly, I told him the story of the last few days. Thankfully, Sam kept quiet until I finished. Turns out it was merely the calm before the storm.

"Wow, that's quite a story, Sookie. What does Eric think?"

Sam was asking what _Eric_ thought? That was a new one. "Eric thinks that we've got Felipe right where we want him actually. If we can prove that Felipe tampered with the running of Eliza's kingdom and tried to have Eric killed, then the Ancient Pythoness should rule in our favor."

"That sounds like and awful lot of ifs, Sookie. What happens then?"

"I'm not sure, Sam. Hopefully, it means that Felipe will leave us alone."

"Sookie, if the King really did those things, I don't think they'll let him keep his kingdom."

I didn't like the sound of that. "What are you getting at, Sam?"

"Sookie, I know you don't want to hear this, but it needs to be said. If this plays out the way you hope, they're gonna ask Eric to take over Louisiana. Do you really think he'll pass that up? Do you really think he'd choose you over that kind of power?"

My hand tightened on the phone. Anger bubbled up in my chest. Quinn had hurled that same accusation when he last visited my house. I couldn't believe I was hearing it from Sam as well. Was it just a shifter thing? I knew that both Sam and Quinn were worried about me, but how much of their bias came from their natural prejudice against vampires? Neither of them knew Eric very well. Not the way I did. I tried very hard to take people one a time, to not judge individuals based on the actions of a group. But Sam was making that really hard.

"Sam, I know that Eric doesn't want to be king. He told me so," I said as calmly as I could.

Sam sighed. "Vampires lie, Sookie. You know that better than most." He sounded like he was talking to a very small child; it was infuriating.

"Oh and humans don't?" I retorted. "Humans lie and kill each other every day and no one even blinks! What _exactly_ makes them better than vampires?"

"Humans are alive, Sookie! Why can't you get that through your head? If you keep hanging around with these vampires, you're going to get yourself killed! I'm just looking out for you!"

I'd had enough. Why can't the people closest to me allow me to be happy? Eric made me happy. "I can look out for myself, thanks," I replied coldly. "We'll talk about this when I get back to Bon Temps." I snapped the phone closed and threw it onto the bed.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. This was just great. Now I had Sam to worry about on top of everything else. A new, unpleasant thought struck me. Could I keep working at Merlotte's with Sam's attitude? Did I even want to? I liked my job. I've been doing it for a while and I'm good at it. I knew that Sam would never fire me. Look at how long he kept Arlene around after she got involved with those FOTS lunatics. For a guy who usually was loathe to rustle feathers, Sam sure was good at ruffling mine. How did everything get so messed up?

I put aside that depressing line of thinking in favor of some lunch. Since I still wasn't comfortable leaving Eric alone I ordered in again. After I finished my chicken parmesan, I curled up in the big fluffy chair that sat in one corner of the room and read. I don't remember falling asleep.

_The room was dark and dank. It smelled heavily of mold. I tried to turn around to get a better look, but my wrists and ankles were tied to a chair. Panic nearly overwhelmed me. This was just like before; suddenly I was hyperventilating. My eyes darted around the room looking for…well, I wasn't sure what. My captor? A way out? I saw neither, only more darkness. I wanted to call out, but thought better of it. I didn't want to let on that I was awake. Instead, I concentrated on the bond. I poured my fear and panic into it, knowing that Eric would come for me. That, it turns out, was my fatal mistake._

_A door creaked open. Bright light shone through it temporarily blinding me. I turned my head away and squeezed my eyes shut. The door closed. I heard a match being lit. I could see the room get brighter on the other side of my eyelids. Tentatively, I opened my eyes._

_Eric stood across from me still as a statue. The flickering light of the torches played across his pale skin in a way that usually warmed my insides. Any happiness I may felt evaporated when I looked into his eyes. They were dead; no emotion whatsoever. I was looking at a stranger._

"_Eric?" I whispered. When he didn't acknowledge me, I tried again. "Eric, what's going on? Come on, you gotta talk to me. I'm kinda freaking out here."_

_Still nothing. I probed the bond and that's when I felt it. Pain. Confusion. Rage. Shame. Compulsion. Resignation. Eric still refused to look at me. I was more terrified than I had ever been in my entire life. I knew I was going to die._

_The door opened again. A man of average height with coarse brown hair and eyes stood next to Eric. Standing next to Eric he looked more like a teenager than what I knew he was. This was the Roman centurion – Eric's maker – Appius. He looked at me with pure hate._

"_You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, Miss Stackhouse," Appius said. Apparently, his hated of me didn't prevent him addressing me directly._

_Well, if I was going to die anyway, I wasn't going to give Appius the satisfaction of thinking I was afraid him. "I can't imagine why; I'm just a barmaid," I said; my voice only wavered a little._

"_I think we both know that's not true," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Goodness, he was one handlebar mustache away from a cliché._

"_Look, if you're going to kill me, why don't you just get it over with? Especially if I'm such a bother."_

_Appius laughed a full throated belly laugh. "I have no intention of killing you, Miss Stackhouse."_

_I was confused for a second. Then my eyes drifted to Eric. He was just as still as ever, but there was a pain in his eyes that hadn't been there moments before. That's when I knew. I tried to scream, to make some sort of sound, but nothing came out. Appius nodded to Eric and finally my Viking moved. He crossed the space between us in three strides and knelt in front of me. I felt nothing in the bond; it was like a chasm had opened into a howling abyss. And that was more terrifying than anything else. No matter what was going on between us, Eric never felt _nothing_. _

_I heard his fangs click down. I began to fight against the ropes as hard as I could. It was useless of course. I heard Appius give Eric the command to end my life. Eric hesitated for the briefest second before he grabbed my shoulders to hold me still. The last thing I saw were his fangs streaking toward my throat._

My eyes flew open. Eric was indeed above me, hands on both shoulders, trying to shake me awake. I screamed for all I was worth, half convinced I was still dreaming.

"Sookie, lover, wake up," he said urgently.

I tried to focus. I slowly stopped squirming and looked at his face. His eyes were bright with worry. In fact, worry was practically rolling off him in waves. He'd never seen me like this and it made him _very_ uncomfortable. OK, that was good. I wasn't dreaming anymore. I tried to get a handle on my breathing and tried to sit up.

"It's alright, Eric. I was just dreaming," I said haltingly, trying to reassure both of us.

Eric didn't look entirely convinced. "Are you certain, Sookie? You were…"

"What?"

"Thrashing around quite a bit. What were you dreaming about?"

How do you tell your vampire boyfriend that you were dreaming about him ending your life? And not in that you'll rise again as a vampire kind of way? I decided to just come out with it. "I was dreaming about you," I said quietly.

His face grew serious. "It couldn't have been a good dream. I haven't felt terror like that in at least a century."

My eyebrows flew up into my hairline. "You felt that?"

"Of course, lover. It brought me from my rest."

I glanced at the clock. Sure enough, it was only twenty after five. Sunset wasn't until around five thirty. I had been awake for at least ten minutes. I remembered that day in Rhodes. I'd woken Eric in the middle of the day then too. On purpose, but that didn't matter. He looked more alert this time around. Maybe because it closer to his time to rise?

"Oh. I didn't know that could happen."

"It usually can't, but the rules do not always seem to apply to us," he replied, giving me a small smile.

I didn't know whether to be comforted or worried about that. I chose comfort. I got up out of the chair and went to sit on the bed. I wanted Eric sitting beside me for this. He must have sensed my mood because he followed me without comment. I took a deep breath and began. As I spoke, Eric got more and more still. I was reminded strongly of my nightmare. I shivered.

"Eric, it was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. I mean, you're not planning on killing me, right?" I said, forcing a laugh. It sounded hollow in my throat.

Eric snapped out whatever he was thinking. "Of course not, lover. Not willingly. But you said Appius was there?"

"Yeah, he was sort of your garden variety villain. I cut him off before he could go into the whole 'I'm the evilest one of all' speech."

Eric smirked. "Yes, I imagine you did. Stubborn and outspoken to the end. I would expect nothing less from you, my lover."

Despite his praise, I had the nagging feeling he was trying to change the subject. "You're worried that my dream could come true, aren't you? Why would Appius want me dead? He doesn't even know me!" I was angry now.

"I can not imagine a scenario in which your dream could come true, but Sookie, as long as Appius survives he has power over me. The fact that he's suddenly reappeared after so many centuries is worrying."

"But you said that he left! He stopped you from coming after me and then left! What could he possibly want with you?"

"I do not know, Sookie. His initial visit never made sense, as you pointed out. And now your dream…are you certain that telepathy is the only gift your fae heritage has bestowed on you?"

"Eric, I'm not even sure the telepathy is directly related to me being part fae. It might just be me. I just might be defective." I didn't mention Hunter, the longer he remained a non-entity the better.

Eric took my hand and squeezed. "You are not defective, Sookie. You have an extraordinary gift that's saved your life more than once."

I snorted; it wasn't a very ladylike sound but I didn't care. "It's also nearly gotten me killed more than once too."

"True, but without it we wouldn't have met."

I thought about that. I tried to imagine my life without Eric in it. It would certainly be quieter. No one trying to kill me. No one using my "gift" for their own ends. Of course in this instance I wouldn't have my gift. I'd just be regular old Sookie Stackhouse, bar maid. Or maybe I'd be Sookie Stackhouse, college graduate. Who knows? And in that instant I knew that wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted _this_ life, the one I had with Eric. I smiled.

"OK, you've convinced me. Telepathy good. But I'm pretty sure that's it. No other weird powers that I know of."

"Have you had any other…interesting dreams lately?"

"I had one this morning, but it was just a nightmare." Eric quirked an eyebrow. I sighed. "Felipe starved you and then decapitated you while I watched. Like I said, nightmare."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended that I've taken such a prominent place in your dreams, lover."

"Oh, you should definitely be flattered. Maybe you could give me something a little more cheerful to dream about?" I smiled my most sex kittenish smile.

Eric grinned. His lips were on mine in the next instant.

We never did leave our room that night.


End file.
